Lovebug
by mrsjjonas13
Summary: Adri,Lexi,and Phoebe are staying over Adri’s house to watch Connect 3’s live chat on August 12th.What happens if Connect 3 come’s back on to broadcast again and luckily,only Adri,Lexi,and Phoebe got to talk to them alone?co written by-xxdancer259xx-
1. Roles!

Hey guys! Thank you all SO much for auditioning. It was REALLY hard choosing the roles especially the main one's. I decided to put up pics of what you would look like in the story. You can find it in my profile. If you don't like the celebrity I put you as, tell me who you would prefer and ill gladly change it(:

**Roles:**

Andy the Christmas Tree: Shane's bff

Ole Miss Chick: Nate's younger twin sister

Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas II: Jason's bff

LiVeLiFe2ThEfUlLeSt: Nate's current gf

D R O W N-I-N-S E Q U I N S: Shane's ex gf

Blondemoment: Adri's BFF/Jason's love interest

Xxdancer259xx: Adri's BFF/Nate's love interest

Me: Shane's love interest.

Thank you to everyone that auditioned and I'm sorry if you didn't get the role you wanted or any role at all. I'll probably have more auditions as the story progresses.

Ok now for the moment you have ALL been waiting for…the summary.

**Plot: Adri, Lexi, and Phoebe are staying over Adri's house to watch Connect 3's live chat on August 12th, the same day their album comes out. What happens if Connect 3 come's back on to broadcast again that night and luckily, only Adri, Lexi, and Phoebe got to talk to them alone because they stayed on the whole night? Let's just say they become friends and…maybe more.**


	2. Ch 1

**Ok so I want to let you guys know that from now on, my friend Lexi(xxdancer259xx) is going to be helping me co-write this story. So this chapter was written by her. The next chapter is going to be written by me and we'll be taking turns. Well what are you waiting for mah peeps? READ!! lol**

**Xoxo adriii(:**

**Adri's POV**

Wow, I'm so excited! Today is August 12, the release of Connect 3's new album, well I'm currently listening to it now, I was one of the first people in the store to buy it. Soon my best friends, Lexi and Phoebe, will be here at my house to watch Connect 3's Live Chat at 5pm. It's currently 3:15, only an hour and 45 minutes left. Lexi and Phoebe should be here soon. They said they would be here at 3:30. I better start getting ready. I'm still in my pajamas and it's passed 3pm! I think I'm going to wear my "Shane Gray" shirt. Man, I love that boy. Well, I love all of Connect 3. They're great boys, but Shane, oh Shane, I love him to death! If only I can go to their upcoming concert! Urgh, I don't want to get angry when I'm so excited and my best friends are coming over so stop thinking about it, Adri! Okay, um, oh there are my skinny jeans! I think I'll wear those red ones. Ah, I love my wall! Posters galore of the same 3 amazing guys! If only I can meet them, I love them so much! Okay, shoes shoes shoes, oh here they are. Wow, it's already 3:23, I better get downstairs to wait for Lexi and Phoebe.

**Lexi's POV**

Hmm, it's already 3:25. I told Adri that Phoebe and I would be at her house by 3:30 and I haven't even picked up Phoebe yet! Well, it's not a bad thing to be fashionably late,_ haha_. 27th Street...28th Street...29th Street...30th Street! "Dad! Turn here!" Okay, almost at Phoebe's, I hope she's ready to go. Ahh! I'm so excited! I bet Adri and Phoebe are too. I love Connect 3, they're so awesome-especially Nate! I love him, he's amazing! If only one day I can meet him and go to their concert. "Dear God, please allow me to attend Connect 3's upcoming concert that they are having here in Miami. Amen!" My Dad is staring at me funny, I wonder why, I was just praying.

Hmm, I'm shaking, I wonder why. I think it's because I'm so excited, maybe hyper. HA, knowing me, it's possible it's both. I can picture it now, Connect 3 on their live chat, talking to all their fans, ahh. Whoa, i got a little light headed there. LOOK AT THAT HOUSE! It looks a lot like Phoebe's. It's already 3:29! Oh wait, that house we just passed IS Phoebe's! Whoops. "DAD! Turn around we just passed Phoebe's house!" WEEEEEE! That was a fun spin, wow Dad not that fast. Oh here we are. I better go get Phoebe. "PHOEBE! I'M HERE!"

**Phoebe's POV**

Wow, what was that loud, catastrophic sound I just heard that was screaming my name? Oh, It's Lexi. She can yell pretty loud, it scares me sometimes. Well, she doesn't have to know this. Where's my jacket? I need my jacket. Ah, here it is, oh and my phone is in one of the pockets. I've been looking for you, dang phone! I'm kidding phone, I love you. Well, not love love but, okay I need to go now. Aw, it's already 3:31. We're going to be late to Adri's. "Hey Lexi!" Her daddy is here too! "Good afternoon, Sir." I better get in the car now. Oh, I think I should close the door. BOOM! Wow, loud noise. For some reason, I can't stop smiling. I'm smiling big, very big. Um, why is Lexi staring at me like that? Am I doing something that is unappealing to her? "What, Lexi?" She said that she looks like I'm smiling at the seat in front of me, she asked if it's really that attractive? I told her that I'm just so excited for Connect 3's live chat! I bet she's excited too. I'm mostly excited to see Jason. He's so cute! Even though, that maybe sometimes, he might not be the brightest of the bunch, he has such a big heart, even if he doesn't know it! I wonder what he's really like? I would do anything to meet him! We're almost at Adri's! HURRAY! Just a little more, a few more feet, inches... "We're here!"

_Phoebe rang the doorbell and heard Adri's footsteps coming towards the door to let her and Lexi in._

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Thanks for reading, please review ****:D  
Let me know if you want to see anything happen in the story, any ideas or thoughts. R & R  
Thank you, Lexi(:**


	3. Ch 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm SO glad you guys enjoyed it. Ok so I wrote this chapter and it made me laugh.lol.Next chapter is going to be written by lexi**

**xoxo adriii(:**

_Phoebe rang the doorbell and heard Adri's footsteps coming towards the door to let her and Lexi in._

"OH MY GRAY! HEY GUYS", Adri screamed and pulled her two best friends inside.

"whoa nice to see you too Adri", Lexi laughed.

"ok ok ok! So it's 3:45 right now what do you guys wanna do?", Phoebe asked.

"uh…uh…uh…", Lexi thought.

"what the hell? You sound like a freaking baby trying to let out a burp", Adri turned to her sometimes retarded friend and told her.

"Jeez ok sorry I was just thinking"

"ok well think without the orgasmic noises", Adri retorted.

"Stop fighting guys. Why don't we our weekly live show now?", Phoebe suggested.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yeah I like that. Since we're sooo hyper, it'll be even funnier", Lexi told them.

"ok then let's do it", Adri told them. They ran to her computer and turned on their camera that was in connected to it.

"ok you guy's ready?", Phoebe asked. They nodded and she turned it on. "and we're live in 5...4...3...2...1"

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! IT'S ADRI….AND LEXI….AND PHOEBE AND WELCOME TO THE……P.A.L SHOW!!", they yelled the last part out together.(A.N: P.A.L. is Phoebe, Adri, and Lexi show.if you guys haven't figured it out.lol)

"OK! So I don't know if you guys have heard, BUT BUT BUT tonight Connect 3 is doing a live broadcast", Adri squealed excitedly.

"AHHH! We're gonna be like OMG Nate you're so hot", Lexi said

"Uh no! sorry honey, but the hottest one is Shane", Adri replied

"HA! You guys are SO funny! Everyone know's Jason's the hottest", Phoebe fought back.

"yea sure if you like a guy that think's birdhouses are actually cool", Adri said rolling her eyes.

"OHHH I BELIEVE THAT…WAS…A….BURNNN", Lexi yelled out.

"OH PAH-LEASE! Shane's hair has so much product that it looks like his hair is covered in snow", Phoebe yelled at Adri.

"OH YEA WELL AT LEAST…", Adri started until Lexi interrupted them.

"GUYS! STOP THE FIGHTING! I'm getting a headache", Lexi whined.

"sorry", Phoebe and Adri said in unison.

"it's ok SO ANYWAYS…are you guys excited for the live broadcast tonight? If so, send us your comments and any questions you have to ask us. We'll see you next time. Hip Hip Horray!", Lexi told the camera and gave a thumbs up.

"In and Out", Adri said also giving a thumbs up.

"BAH BYE MAH PEEPS", Phoebe yelled and did the peace sign. They turned off the camera and started laughing.

"ok I have to admit that was pretty funny", Phoebe laughed.

"yeah it was", Lexi said and Adri nodded in agreement.

"Now what do we do?", Phoebe asked.

They all thought for a second and looked at each other before yelling out, "PARTY!!"

Adri ran to her stereo system and turned on her new Connect 3 CD she had recently bought today and blasted on Burnin' Up. She then got 3 hair brushes and threw one to Phoebe and then one to Lexi before she started singing.

_**Adri:  
**__I'm Hot  
Your Cold  
You go Around Like You Know  
Who I Am  
But You Don't  
You've Got Me On My Toes _

_**Lexi:  
**__I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm trying to keep from going Under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
cuz' Im burnin' up, Burnin' up  
For you baby Come on girl_

They ran around singing and dancing

_**Phoebe:  
**__I fell(i fell)  
So fast(so fast)  
Cant hold myself back  
High heels(high heels)  
Red dress(red dress)  
All by yourself  
gotta catch my breath__**Adri:  
**__I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from goin under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin up, burnin up  
For you baby _

_**Lexi:  
**__Walk in the room  
All i can see is you oh  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it to _

_**Phoebe:  
**__cuz I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
cuz I'm burnin' up, Burnin' up  
for you baby _

They jumped up on the couch and started jumping up and down.

_**Adri:  
**__Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
cuz' I'm Burnin' up, Burnin' up  
For you baby _

_**All 3 Rap:  
**__Burnin' up in the place tonight  
and the brothers singing loud (and we feel it right)  
get up and dance (don't try to fight it)  
Big Robs for real (and that's no lie)  
stop, drop and roll (and touch the floor)  
(to keep from burnin' up) More and More  
I've got Connect 3__**(A/N:HAHA) **__with me (playing it down)  
come on boys and bring the chorus around  
__**  
All 3:  
**__I'm slipping into the lava (Burnin' up, Burnin' Up)  
And I'm trying to keep from going under(yeahhhh)  
baby you turn the temperature hotter(come on)  
Cuz I'm burnin' up Burnin' up  
For you baby  
Burnin' up, Burnin' up  
For you Baby _

They finished the song and started laughing.

"OMG! That was so much fun", Adri laughed.

"Yeah tons of! OMG there's only an hour left till the live broadcast! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Phoebe yelled jumping up and down.

"I know I'm SO excited", Adri said.

"Why don't we order some food? I'm hungry", Lexi whined.

"When aren't you?", Phoebe rolled her eyes. Lexi just shrugged.

"ok everyone ok with pizza?", Adri asked walking to the kitchen to get the phone and order.

"Yeah…yuppos", they agreed and sat down on the couch to watch television while Adri ordered the pizza.

* * *

Well i hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any thoughts or concerns or have anything you'd like to see in the next chapter(s) please feel free to ask.  
R & R please(:

xoxo adriii(:


	4. Ch 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Adri put the phone down and went to join her friends who were entertained by this segment on Animal Planet.

"Lexi, Phoebe!" said Adri.

They stared blankly at the television.

"LEXI, PHOEBE!" she yelled again.

"Huh, what did I do?" questioned Lexi.

"Oh, Lexi's in trouble," laughed Phoebe.

"GUYS!" Adri yelled once again.

"Sorry!" Lexi and Phoebe said in unison.

"The pizza won't be here for another half an hour, well that's what they say. I mean, they always take much longer but let's keep our fingers crossed."

Lexi and Phoebe both crossed their fingers. Adri rolled her eyes and just walked away.

_39 minutes later... _

"PIZZA'S HERE!" yelled Adri.

Lexi jumps off the couch and walks over to the front door where she sees the pizza delivery guy.

"Excuse me, Sir! You said half an hour and guess what? You're late, very late. Nine minutes earlier i could have been eating. Nine minutes earlier I could have been enjoying pizza goodness. Nine minutes earlier..."

She was interrupted by Adri "He gets it!" She turns to the pizza dude,"Excuse my friend, she's hungry. Thank you!" and she shuts the door.

Phoebe was still watching that segment on Animal Channel, it must have been interesting.

"Phoebe, come and eat, the live chat is almost on!" yelled Adri.

She went over to the kitchen, grabbed herself two slices and swallowed them quickly. Adri also ate two slices. But Lexi decided to eat 6! Yup, she had that big of an appetite. Lexi and Phoebe just stared at her.

"Man, that was good stuff," remarked Lexi.

"You're abnormal," said Phoebe,"but I love ya."

'Enough about love and pizza, the live chat is on in 2 minutes!" Adri reminded the other two girls.

They ran upstairs to Adri's bedroom and they turned on Adri's laptop and it was about to start. Just one more minute...30 seconds...20...10...3..2..1!

"AHHHHHH!" all three girls screamed.

There they were, Connect 3.

"Oh my gosh, Nate's such a hot studmuffin!" Lexi said softly and then smiled at the screen.

"Look at Shane. Wow, I almost fainted," said Adri.

"Oh Jason, you look fantastic!" said Phoebe.

"Well, what should we ask them first?" asked Phoebe.

"Ohh I got it!" Adri snatched the laptop from the girls and typed:  
_Shane, can you do your scream for "BB Good", and your reward, you can marry me?_

The girls laughed at Adri and if he saw that question, they would laugh even more but the chances of that was small because their were a lot of other fans asking questions.

"It's been a while and he hasn't answered," Adri shrugged. She typed it again.

This time, you can see all three boys staring at their questions and then they all started laughing.

"Aw, what adorable laughs they have," admired Lexi.

"No I'm will not do my scream from 'BB Good' but I will marry you," said Joe and winked into his webcam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Adri very loudly.

"Um, OW!" said Phoebe, rubbing her ear.

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same thing," remarked Adri.

"Well, true," smiled Phoebe.

The girls admirely stared into the computer screen while the boys sang 3 songs off their new album.

At the end of their third song, this girl walks in, she looks like she's Shane's age, and she sneaks up on them and waits for the song to finish and then yells so loud the boys fell out of their chairs.

"Who is that bafoon?" questions Lexi.

Adri and Phoebe laugh.

She goes,"What's up all you Connect 3 fans? This is me, Andy, Shane's best friend for life, yo!"

"Yes everybody this is Andy, my very noisy best friend," said Shane rising from the floor to sit back in his seat.

Lexi, Adri, and Phoebe laughed and so did Nate and Jason.

"Wow these boys are so funny," said Phoebe.

"You can say that again," said Lexi.

"Wow these boys are so funny," said Phoebe, again.

Lexi and Adri looked at her and laughed.

"So, guys, start asking questions, preferably about birds," says Jason.

"Oh Jason," said Nate.

"How cute is he when he talks about birds?" says Phoebe.

"Gorgeous," said Lexi sarcastically.

"I GOT IT!" screamed Phoebe and grabbed the laptop to ask Jason a question:  
_Jason, what would you do if I built you a birdhouse? _

She smiled and put back the laptop in between all the girls. We stared at Jason as he said, "OH MY GOSH! Shane! Nate! This girl will build me a birdhouse! Honey, if you build me a birdhouse, you can be MY bird!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Phoebe.

"I told you you would do the same," said Adri.

"Wow, that was pretty lame, Jason," laughed Shane.

"Oh my gosh, only 10 minutes left in the chat and I still haven't asked Nate a question!" said Lexi, sadly.

"Think, girl, think!" encouraged Adri.

Lexi sat there silently thinking. A couple minutes have gone by and still nothing. She can hear the three boys and Andy talking but was not really listening.

"Ok I got a question," said Lexi and grabbed the laptop and asked:  
_Nate, are you excited about performing in Miami? _

"I couldn't think of anything else to ask him," said Lexi, "I wish I could have."

Two minutes left until the chat would be over and Nate still didn't answer, too many people were asking questions.

"Whatever," said Lexi.

"Well guys we got to go now but we would like to do this again very soon," said Nate.

"WOOOOOOOO!" screamed Andy and the boys stared at her.

"Bye bye, love you all!" said Joe and he waved.

"And I love birds!" finished Jason and the webcam was turned off and the boys and Andy were gone.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Thanks for reading.  
****Let me know if you want to see anything happen in the story, any ideas or thoughts. R & R  
Thank you, Lexi(:**


	5. Ch 4

_"Well guys we got to go now but we would like to do this again very soon," said Nate. _

_"WOOOOOOOO!" screamed Andy and the boys stared at her. _

_"Bye bye, love you all!" said Joe and he waved. _

_"And I love birds!" finished Jason and the webcam was turned off and the boys and Andy were gone._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Phoebe just stared at the computer that had just turned black from seeing Jason's face. "and I love you", she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Adri and Lexi just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"OMG", Lexi said trying to get her attention.

"Huh what happened?", Phoebe said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Jason's gay! He just announced it", Adri lied sarcastically.

"WHAT? WHEN? HUH? NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO WHY MUST ALL HOT MEN END UP LIKE THIS?", Phoebe yelled out crying.

"Phoebe! Chill I was just kidding"

"GOSH! That was not funny", Phoebe told her crossing her arms over her chest.

"ok yeah you're right! I'm sorry"

"you know what would make me feel better?", Phoebe told them.

"what?", asked Lexi.

"ICE CREAM!!", Phoebe said jumping up and down in place.

"uhh ok. Let's take the laptop with us", Lexi said grabbing Adri's pink dell laptop and walking downstairs towards her kitchen with it, her 2 best friends trailing behind. They make it close to the bottom of the stairs until Adri tripped and fell forward.

"I'M OK!", she said and jumped back up. "I meant to do that"

Phoebe and Lexi just start laughing at her friend.

"sometime's I really do think you and Shane are practically twins", Phoebe said shaking her head, laughing as she walked into the kitchen.

Lexi set the laptop on the counter as she walked to the fridge and took out a carton of Adri's triple chocolate ice cream.

"well that was a very…interesting chat", Lexi said.

"yeah tell me about it…Shane said he'd marry me", Adri squealed.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes at her best friend. "OH PAH-LEASE! He's not going to marry you. He was just joking around"

Adri pouted, "Gosh, you don't have to be so mean about it"

"sorry, but I'm just speaking the truth"

"well next time keep it to yourself", Adri shot back sadly.

"ok guys stop fighting and eat your ice cream! I want to know if I can have some more", Lexi told them.

"JEEZ LOUISE! You really ARE a fat ass. A sumo wrestler would be proud to call you his daughter", Adri replied rolling her eyes.

"well I'm SOOORRRRYYYY for having such a big appetite"

"whatever"

Phoebe sat down and started using the laptop sitting on the counter. She looked at all the opened internet pages and saw that the live chat page was still opened, so she clicked on it to close it but stopped when she saw a familiar curly headed boy.

"OMG OMG! GUYS CONNECT 3'S BACK ON", Phoebe yelled.

"WHAT?", Adri and Lexi screamed as they ran over to where Phoebe was sitting.

"OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! WHY ARE THEY BACK ON? THEY DIDN'T SAY THEY WERE COMING BACK! WHAT THE HECKSIES?", Adri asked

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Phoebe and Lexi shouted to her.

"ok sorry", she whispered.

They all looked back at the screen and saw that no one was on besides them.

"should we write to them? Maybe they don't even know their online", Lexi suggested.

"Yeah let's write to them. Did you guys by any chance bring your computers?", Adri asked.

"I brought mine. I take it with me wherever I go", Lexi explained.

"I don't have mine. Why do you want to know?", Phoebe asked confused.

"so we can talk to them separately"

"OH! Good idea"

"yeah! You can use the computer in my room though. I never use it", Adri suggested to Phoebe

"ok that's fine."

They walked upstairs and Phoebe sat down and turned on Adri's computer. Lexi took out her baby blue laptop from her cheetah colored case and turned it on.

"ok I'm going to start talking to them, until you guys sign on", Adri told them and they nodded.

"Hey!", Adri wrote to them and saw they all turned around to a noise they heard.

"OH shit! We're still broadcasting", Nate cursed.

"HEY HEY! LANGUAGE MISTER! LICK THE FLOOR", Adri sent them.

"uh…sorry", Nate told her and Shane laughed.

"it's ok I was just kidding. I'm Adri by the way"

"HELLO ADRI", Jason waved to the camera.

"HELLO BIGBIRD", Adri wrote to him. Shane was leaning back on a chair and leaned forward as soon as he got what Adri sent.

"HAHAHAHA!! OMG I'm SO calling Jason that from now on", Shane laughed.

"HA! Bigbird that fit's Jason SO well", Nate chuckled.

Adri smiled and replied, "First one's free, the second's gonna cost you"

"Ok whatever you say", Shane laughed. "so were are you from?", he asked her.

"Miami, Florida", she sent

"Oh cool! We're going there really soon. See you there?"

"no! sadly I couldn't get any tickets. I REALLY want to go, but it's all sold out"

"Oh that stinks! Well maybe next time you can go! OH and you can bring me a birdhouse. I would love that", Jason suggested.

"uh…sure? Lol", Adri wrote.

"YES! 2nd person today that said they would build me a birdhouse! IN YOUR FACE! THAT'S RIGHT BE JEALOUS!"

"Hey wait a minute, aren't you the person that asked Shane to do his scream from BB Good and as a reward, you would marry him?", Nate asked smirking.

"uh…maybe", Adri wrote and blushed.

"….awkward", Shane said into the camera

Just then 2 new people joined the chat and Adri saw that it was Phoebe logged onto her screen name and Lexi logged into hers.

"OMG HI GUYS! HI JASON! I'M PHOEBE", Phoebe sent them.

"WELCOME TO THE CHAT PHOEBE!(A:N/ he pronounced it like FO BE.lol) OMG YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT'S BUILDING ME MY BIRDHOUSE! Ok let's get this straight before you build it. I want the birdhouse to be painted baby blue ok and it MUST have enough room for the birdies family and OMG you know what would be SO cool?", he asked excitedly.

"no what?", Phoebe asked.

"A JACUZZI FOR THE BIRDS", he said and slapped the table. "sometimes I'm just….", he drifted smiling proudly at himself. Nate just smacked him upside the head. Why was his brother such an idiot?, he wondered to himself like always.

"OK SO ANYWAYS…hi I'm Lexi", she told them trying to change the subject. The topic of birds just annoyed her.

"Hello love", Nate said in a British accent which made Lexi giggle. Adri looked at Phoebe and nodded. Phoebe grabbed the pillow that was in front of her and whacked Lexi with it.

"OW! That hurt! I think I just lost 10 brain cells", Lexi whined.

"REALLY? I didn't know you had that many", Adri laughed.

"PFFT! Not cool! I will get my revenge", Lexi said shooting daggers at her best friends.

"oh please the last time you tried to get revenge, you ended up tripping over air", Phoebe told her.

"oh yea well…well…OH I've got nothing", Lexi threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"ok well back to the chat…", Adri said focusing back onto the computer

"So guys do you have girlfriends?", Phoebe.

* * *

What will their answer be? Find out in the next chapter! So yeah that's like the 4th update today! WOOHOO! Bow down and praise me cause YES I'm that awesome…and Lexi, too! But me more..shhh don't tell her I told you that! Lol just kidding guys. Why are you here reading this pointless author's note when you should be reviewing! YOU SILLY GOOSES! R & R, yo!

Xoxo adriii(:


	6. Ch 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

"No, I don't have a girlfriend...yet," Shane said, and blew kissy faces at the camera while raising his eyebrows.

Adri blushed and wrote,"Oh Shane, you're so funny."

"Someone's got their flirt on!" laughed Jason.

"Oh shut up!" retorted Shane. Adri blushed again and let out a low shreak.

"I don't have a girlfriend either, but I'm planning on marrying Big Bird," said Jason, nodding.

"First of all, nincomepoop,"started Nate," Big Bird is a guy. Second of all, you ARE Big Bird."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Jason said, fanning himself with his hands,"I'm going to marry myself. How creative! I think I'm going to go pick out a nice wedding gown

and yellow tux! Buh bye!" and he went off.

"I wonder how he's going to pull that off," said Shane.

"Wow, what is your brother up to?" said Andy as she walked into the room.

"Being a nit-wit," replied Nate.

They all laughed. Adri, Lexi, and Phoebe stared and listened attentively.

"Nate still hasn't said if he has a girlfriend or not," said Lexi.

Then, this girl appears on the screen, with brown, short hair, kisses Nate on the cheek, and gives him a big hug.

"I guess he doesn't have to," said Lexi, sadly.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Kirsten," said Nate.

"Nate, move, and give me some room to sit," Kirsten demanded.

Nate rolled his eyes and moved over to give his girlfriend space to sit down, he looked disappointed in her.

"Nate, I've been calling you all day and you haven't answered your phone, where have you been?" asked Kirsten.

"Sorry," Nate said but he sounded like he didn't mean it.

"Whatever, so who are you guys talking to?" she asked.

"Some fans," said Shane.

"Adri, Phoebe, and Lexi," Nate said, smiling. Kirsten gave us an evil look through the webcam.

"Somebody's jealous," said Phoebe and high fived Lexi and Adri.

Kirsten began running her fingers through Nate's hair and Lexi started getting angry.

"I'll see you later, babe," said Kirsten then she got up and walked out of the room.

Nate let out a sigh of relief. Shane noticed that Nate wasn't happy and Andy gave him a pat on the back and said, "Nate, why do you go out with her?"

"I don't know," he began,"when I first met her, I really liked her but after a while, she began getting all bossy and controlling. I don't know what happened but I stopped liking her."

"Then why don't you break up with her, dude?" asked Shane.

"I will, next time I see her."

"I think they forgot that we are here," Adri said, nervously.

Lexi typed: _Sorry Nate, about Kirsten._

"It's okay," he obviously didn't care that we were listening.

"Well, enough about us," said Shane trying to change the subject, "what about you guys? Any boyfriends?"

Adri typed: _I'm single!_

Shane winked again and Adri giggled and had this dreamy look on her face.

"Snap out of it!" demanded Lexi.

Phoebe typed: _me too! _

"Jason will be happy to hear that," said Andy.

Lexi typed: _Yea, I don't have a boyfriend either. _

Nate smiled softly.

"You girls seem really, really cool," said Nate, "since you guys couldn't get tickets to go to our concert," he looked over to Shane and nodded and Shane nodded back, "we'll give you tickets."

All three girls screamed so loud, they have wanted this for such a long time!

"And backstage passes! We really want to meet you," said Shane, and then he smiled.

The three girls screamed even louder.

Lexi typed: _Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so so so much! You don't know how long we've been wanting to go, we owe you guys big time!_

"Yea, I'm going to remember that when I meet you," said Nate.

Adri typed: _AHHHH! Thank you thank you thank you, you guys are awesome! I'm so excited, THANK YOU!_

"You owe me too, honey bun," laughed Shane.

Phoebe typed: _Well, they both said it all. Thank you guys so so much!_

Before they could respond, Jason walked in the room with a Big Bird costume on and

said,"What do you guys think?" and put one hand on his head and the other on his hip,"pretty hot huh?"

"Steaming," laughed Nate, sarcastically.

"Okay, enough about your sexy bird costume, we're giving Lexi, Phoebe, and Adri tickets and backstage passes to our concert in Miami," said Shane.

"YAY!" exclaimed Jason, clapping and bouncing up and down,"I get to meet the the girl who is going to make me the birdhouse of my dreams."

Phoebe typed: _Don't worry Jason, I'll get you that birdhouse, haha._

"EEEEEP!" Jason shreaked in the girliest voice any of them has ever heard.

"That was disturbing," Nate said.

"That's what I was about to say," Lexi said to Adri and Phoebe.

"You guys are meant to be," Phoebe giggled.

"Well, girls, it was nice talking to you. We are really going to go this time. See you in Miami," Nate said as he waved to the webcam.

Lexi typed: _Nice talking to you too :)_

Nate blushed and smiled as Jason, Shane, and Andy said bye to the girls and the broadcast was done for good.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 5. Thanks for reading.  
****Let me know if you want to see anything happen in the story, any ideas or thoughts. R & R  
Thank you, Lexi(:**


	7. Ch 6

_"Well, girls, it was nice talking to you. We are really going to go this time. See you in Miami," Nate said as he waved to the webcam. _

_Lexi typed: Nice talking to you too :) _

_Nate blushed and smiled as Jason, Shane, and Andy said bye to the girls and the broadcast was done for good._

**Chapter 6**

It was now August 22nd the day the girls have been waiting for…the big day…the night they would forever remember which was…drum roll please….THE CONNECT 3 CONCERT! CAN YOU SAY WOOT WOOT? Well it's currently 10:00 a.m. and the girls just arrived at the mall to get their outfit's for the big concert tonight. They needed to look HOT for them Gray boys. Phoebe's mom, Kimberly, dropped us off at the mall parking lot and said she would be back whenever they called and told her they finished. It would be perfect because the girl's would find their outfits and get their hair and makeup done at the mall. They started walking inside and all 3 decided to go into Forever 21, the greatest store any teenage girl LOVED to shop at. They started seeing things they liked and grabbed shirts, jeans, shoes, and jewelry and headed to the fitting rooms to try on the clothes they selected.

After 4 hours of shopping…

Adri decided on black and grey plaid leggings, a grey "Rolling Stone's" graphic tee, a red sweater on top, black ankle high boots, and 2 rainbow colored star bracelets.

Lexi decided on royal blue skinny leg jeans, a purple graphic tee that say's "Live for Rock N' Roll", rainbow colored converse, and a necklace that's black beaded with a heart at the end with two black beaded bracelets on one wrist.

Phoebe decided on a denim skirt with yellow leggings under, a white graphic tee with a BIG yellow happy face, purple converse, with diamond heart earrings and a purple beaded bracelet.

"ok girls I definitely have to say that we…look…HOT!", Adri said looking into the huge mirror of the fitting room.

"I totally agree with you there, girl", Phoebe said nodding excitedly. They squealed and changed back into their regular clothes so they can go pay.

6 minutes later, they finished and headed to the register to pay for their clothes.

Once they did, they looked at the time and saw that it was already 3:00

"OMG! Girls it's already 3:00. I think we should go get some lunch", Lexi suggested.

"wow already? Ok that's a good idea", Phoebe replied.

They walked to the food court and Adri and Lexi got Burger King and Phoebe decided to get some pizza since she didn't like BK.

About 15 minutes later, they finished eating and headed to the salon inside the mall to get their hair done.

"OK EVERYBODY HEAR LISTEN UP", Lexi yelled to everyone at the salon. They stopped what they were doing and looked at her, "WE'RE MEETING THE HOTTEST BAND TODAY IN LESS THEN 4 HOURS AND WE NEED OUR HAIR TO BE DONE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE! CAPISHE?"

The workers gasped and grabbed the girls and started to work on their hair. 2 hours and a half later, they finished. Adri's long brown hair was curled at the tips and her bangs straightened to perfection, Lexi's light brown straight hair was straightened as well as her side bangs, and Phoebe's short light blonde layered hair was all curled. The girls smiled and thanked everyone. They ran to pay and left to the MAC in Macy's to get their make up done as fast as possible.

"hey excuse me, we're in a REAL big hurry to get our make-up done because we're meeting our favorite celebrities at their concert and we need to look AMAZING", Adri explained to the lady standing behind the counter, "so can you PLEASE PLEASE do our make-up as fast as you can?", she pleaded.

"of course of course, dear sit down", she told them and they obeyed as told. "I NEED ALL HANDS NOW", she yelled to all her workers and they ran to the girls. 20 minutes later, they finished and the girls ran to pay, but they said it was on them.

"thank you SO much", Phoebe said as she and her two best friends ran to the fitting room of the store to change into their clothes. They finished 10 minutes later, and ran outside to get into Phoebe's moms car before driving off to the arena were they would be meeting the boys.

"OMG! Guys I can NOT believe this is really happening! It's like a dream come true", Lexi exclaimed.

"I know! I'm going to get to meet Shane. I'm so nervous. How do I look?", Adri asked nervously.

"you look HOT girl. Shane's gonna be all over you", Phoebe laughed.

"ok thanks"

"no problem. How do i look?", Phoebe asked.

"truthfully?", Adri asked and Phoebe nodded. "I think Jason's going to mistake you for Big Bird", Adri responded truthfully which made everyone else in the car laugh.

"WHAT?", Phoebe asked scared.

"Phoebe, chill you look AMAZING! and it's a good thing Jason's going to mistake you for Big Bird because now that way, he'll be all over you", Lexi said trying to make her feel better.

"You know what? You're right. Jason's going to drool all over me", said Phoebe

"yeah I bet he does that whenever he spaces is out, which is always", Adri mumbled but only Lexi heard and giggled.

"What did you say?", Phoebe asked looking at Adri.

"Oh nothing", Adri lied and smiled.

"oh ok", Phoebe said and went back to listening to her ipod.

The girls arrived at the arena at 7:15 and ran out of the car, which Adri almost fell in the process of doing. They walked backstage with their backstage passes the boys had mailed into them along with their tickets, and showed them to the security guards that were guarding the doors.

* * *

sorry it's so short, but i just needed to get this into the story so Lexi can start writing us meeting the boys and their reactions and stuff.  
If you want to see the outfit's we're wearing, you can go on my profile and click on my photobucket account and then click where it says Lovebug Story Concert Clothes, and that's were you'll find the clothes(:  
R & R please

xoxo adriii(:


	8. Ch 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Right when they were about to enter backstage, Phoebe realized she left Jason's birdhouse in the car.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Guys, I forgot Jason's birdhouse in the car!"

Adri and Lexi both shrugged.

"Run to the car and go get it, we'll wait for you right here," said Lexi.

Phoebe went running out of the arena, down the stairs, and outside to find that her Mom had already left. Phoebe was so mad at herself for forgetting to bring the birdhouse.

She ran back into the arena to meet the girls again.

"Where's the birdhouse?" asked Adri.

"My Mom had already left, so I'm screwed," Phoebe said sadly.

"Well, we can always find some way to get it to him," said Lexi,"let's go in now please!"

"Agreed!" said Phoebe.

The three girls showed their passes once again to the security and walked in. None of them have ever been backstage in a concert and they were in aw. They thought it was the coolest thing. They started to get nervous, any minute now they would meet the famous Connect 3. They turned into a hallway where they saw side by side, the boys dressing rooms. First was Shane's, then Jason's, and lastly Nate's. They almost let out a scream but they controlled themselves, they don't want to sound lame in case they were heard screaming. They started to breathe hard. Now, they were very nervous. Suddenly, each girl felt someone tap their shoulders. They turned around to see each member of Connect 3. Their hearts began pounding fast.

"Hi girls, nice to see you," said Shane.

"Hi! I'm Adri."

"Well, hi Adri," Shane said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then Adri greeted Nate and Jason.

"I'm Lexi. Nice to meet you!" She first hugged Nate and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she hugged Shane and Jason.

"You must be Fobe!" said Jason,"Where's my birdhouse?"

"It's pronounced FEBE and spelled P-H-O-E-B-E and I left your birdhouse in the car, sorry about that."

Jason stared at her with a puppy dog face and began sobbing. Phoebe put her arms around him and reassured him that she would get it to him eventually.

Everybody laughed at this.

**Shane's POV**

I'm so glad the girls could make it. I really like Adri, her eyes are beautiful. She has a very pretty smile. I knew that when I first talked to her she would be so nice and funny. Now, I can actually talk to her in person and she's great. I wonder what she thinks of me. I like her shirt, oh and her pants, I like her outfit, I like her! She has great style, she seems great to be around. I would like to spend more time with her. I wonder if she would want to. I hope so, she definately looks like the girl I've been looking for.

**Jason's POV**

I'm sad, Phoebe didn't bring my birdhouse, I believed in her, all I wanted was a birdhouse. Don't cry, Big Bird, don't cry. I'm going to sound like a nincome... what's that last part again? oh yea, soup. I'm going to sound like a nincomesoup. That's not a good thing to sound like. But, Phoebe seems nice. She seems like a bird-lover, that means a lot to my birdy heart. I think she is the girl that I want to marry, not Big Bird if he is a woman, I want to marry a person and we can have birdy kids and name them Jupiter and Saturn. Oh yes, Phoebe's the one.

**Nate's POV**

Wow, Lexi seems amazing. I love her laugh, and her smile. I'm glad she was able to come to the show, so I could meet her, finally! I've been waiting for this, and I'm glad that she's finally here. She's so funny, I think I like her. I'm so happy that I don't have to be thinking about how she looks like anymore because now she's finally here and I can talk to her face to face. I wonder what she thinks about me, I hope she thinks I'm cool. I bet she's thinking I'm a studmuffin, oh yea, positive thoughts are always good. Maybe, I'll ask her if she wants to spend time with me later...

"So, would you guys like to see our dressing rooms?" asked Nate.

"Sure," all three girls said together.

They first led us into Shane's dressing room. The girls thought it was so awesome! There was this HUGE mirror on one wall that lit up. A rockstar-looking bed in the corner. There was a vanity in one section where they do his hair and make-up. There was another door and there was all his wardrobe and he got some styling stuff.

"WOW! This is so cool!" exclaimed Adri.

"Thanks! I call it the "The Danger Chill-OUT!" laughed Shane.

Adri laughed at him.

"Okay, well let's move on to my dressing room," said Jason and started jumping up and down.

We walked out of Shane's dressing room and walked towards Jason's. We really didn't know what to expect.

We walked into the room, and of course, birds. EVERYWHERE!

"I so did not expect this," said Lexi.

Nate giggled at Lexi's remark.

"Well, Jason," said Phoebe.

"Yesssss?" he said anxiously.

"It's very...birdy," she smiled slightly.

"Aww thanks!" Jason said, flicking his wrist.

"You know, Jason? Your dressing room reminds me a lot of this dream I had. When you guys were performing 'Burning Up', Big Rob came out in a Big Bird costume."

Everybody started cracking up, except Jason.

"Okay, so you're telling me that my bodyguard is the one I was falling in love with?"

"No no, Jason. It was a dream, just a dream," Lexi explained.

"Oh well that's good," Jason said, relieved.

"Fascinating room, okay now let's move on shall we?" said Lexi.

Everybody agreed and walked out of Jason's bird-filled room to go to Nate's.

A few seconds, we were in Nate's room. Everyone thought it was amazing. He had a bunch of lights everywhere with a big screen TV in one corner and a gaming system. He had huge bed in the other corner that was black and blue, so rockstar. His flooring was marble. It was great.

"Hey Nate, I see you have Guitar Hero over there," said Adri.

"Yes, yes I do, you play?"

"Yup, I do and so do Lexi and Phoebe."

"Want to play us?" asked Phoebe.

All three boys started laughing and then Shane finally said,"Do you really think you're going to win?"

"Well, that's true but we're still up for the challenge," smiled Lexi.

"Let's make a bet," said Phoebe,"if I beat Jason, he has to stop talking about birds!"

"WHAT? But they're my best friends!" Jason was disappointed.

"Someone is a little chicken," said Phoebe.

"CHICKENS! I love chickens," Jason started sobbing.

"He accepts the bet," Nate answered for him.

"Okay, Shane, if I win, you have to perform tonight without a shirt," said Adri.

"Say what? Actually, yea. Okay, I'll do it," Shane responded. He feels confident he will win.

"And Nate, if I win, you have to wear a dress for an entire day," Lexi said.

"Okay, deal!" Nate agreed.

"But what if we win?" Jason asked.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" asked Phoebe.

"If I beat you, Phoebe, you have to build me ten birdhouses!"

"Okay, sure!"

"If I win, Lexi has to be Jason for a whole day," Nate said.

"Alright!"

"Why me?" Jason asked.

"Because you're so cool!" Nate responded.

"YAY!" Jason yelled. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Adri, if I win, you have to go out on stage tonight and do the chicken dance in front of everyone," said Shane.

"DEAL!"

First up was Nate and Lexi. They turned on the gaming system and each one grabbed a guitar, not a real guitar, a guitar hero guitar. Anyways, the game was starting up.

"So, Lexi, what level do you play on? I'll play on whatever you play so we can play the same level," said Nate.

"I play EXPERT!" said Lexi, smiling.

"Oh, alright then," Nate said, nervously.

They chose a song and it began to play. Both Lexi and Nate were doing very well, neither of them had missed a note yet. Nate decided to look over to Lexi's side of the screen to see how she was doing and he missed a note, and then another, and then another.

"DANG IT!" he said.

"Have fun wearing a dress," Lexi said.

The song finished, and Lexi won.

"Wow, you're really good," Nate told her.

"You're not bad yourself, but you're bad enough to have to wear a dress all day," Lexi laughed.

"That wasnt fair," Nate whined, but smiled at Lexi. She smiled back.

Next, was Adri and Shane. Nate and Lexi handed them the guitars.

"Shane, I play on easy," Adri told him.

"Well, okay, then I'll play on easy too."

They chose a song and began, Adri wasn't doing so well, she kept missing notes. This was a piece of cake for Shane.

At the end of the song, Shane had a higher score.

"Adri, do you mind doing another song, on a harder level?"

"Sure, let's do this!"

Shane chose to do expert, so did Adri. "Whoa, expert?" Shane asked.

"Yea, you did easy for me, now I'll do expert for you."

Shane nodded and chose a song. They began playing.

After the first few moments, Shane realized he was hustled. Adri was hitting every note.

"Hey, you little cheater! You lied!" Shane said, still playing the song.

Adri just smiled and continued playing.

By the end of the song, Adri had the higher score. "HA! I win!"

"That's not fair, you said you play on easy," Shane said.

"Yea, I do play on easy, I also play on medium, hard, AND expert. I never said I couldn't play the harder ones," she said and laughed. This meant that Shane had to go on stage..shirtless!

Lastly, Phoebe and Jason were up. Shane and Adri handed them the guitars.

"Jason, I play on hard, no lie," said Phoebe, seriously.

"Okay!"

They chose a song and they each played on hard. They were both doing well, missing a couple of notes here and there but Jason maintained the lead

"Phoebe's losing," Shane teased.

"Shut up!" said Phoebe,"let me concentrate!"

"Fiesty!" laughed Jason.

They were almost done with the song, and Jason held onto the lead until something caught his attention. He heard birds singing outside.

"BIRDS!" he screamed and took off the guitar while the song was still playing to run to the window, open it, and sing to the birdies.

"JASON! What are you doing? You're letting her win!" Nate said.

"But look at the birds," Jason said.

"You can't talk about birds if you lose!"

"Oh em gee, true!" He ran back but by the time he slipped his guitar back on, the

song was done and Phoebe won!

"WOOOOOOO!" Phoebe and the other girls yelled and did the "Gray" snap and yelled

"PONED!"

"No more bird talk, Jason," said Lexi.

Jason began getting teary eyed and we all huddled around him to give him a big hug and reassure him his life will be okay without birds.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 7. Thanks for reading.  
****Let me know if you want to see anything happen in the story, any ideas or thoughts. R & R  
Thank you, Lexi(:**


	9. Ch 8

_"Oh em gee, true!" He ran back but by the time he slipped his guitar back on, the _

_song was done and Phoebe won! _

_"WOOOOOOO!" Phoebe and the other girls yelled and did the "Gray" snap and yelled _

_"PONED!" _

_"No more bird talk, Jason," said Lexi. _

_Jason began getting teary eyed and we all huddled around him to give him a big hug and reassure him his life will be okay without birds._

**Chapter 8**

"It'll be ok Jason. Hey Phoebe, why not make it 3 days? Poor Jason. He loves his birds", Adri said giving him a hug.

Shane couldn't help, but feel a little jealous at the site of them hugging.

"Please Phoebe", Jason pleaded to her, giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Oh I can't say no to that adorable face", Phoebe gave in "ok fine 3 days"

"YAYAYAYAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU", Jason ran to Phoebe and gave her a long hard kiss leaving everyone with their mouths wide open in shock. And just then Andy came in.

"WHOA BABY! Who's idea was it to play spin the bottle and NOT invite me? Everyone knows that without me, spin the bottle isn't any fun"

"oh how can we forget? The last time we played, all the guys ran out of the room because they were practically strangled when the bottle you spun landed on one of them"

"Hey! What can I say? If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen", Andy replied and winked causing everyone to laugh.

When Jason finally pulled away, Phoebe's eyes were wide opened and she had a big idiotic smile on her face.

"ha…urgh...uh…ah…ha oh wow…hahaha", Phoebe breathed.

"What the hell was THAT?", Adri asked

"I don't know, but DAMN that looked HOT", Lexi exclaimed. Adri looked at her and smacked her upside the head.

"Nice one Jason", Andy high fived him.

"Phoebe, will you be my bird?", Jason asked kneeling down in front of her. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter's, but knew they wouldn't be able to so Shane rushed everyone out and let Phoebe and Jason alone in the room.

As soon as they closed the door, they looked at each other before they started bursting out into laughter. Adri and Lexi were practically on the floor crying of laughter, Nate's arm was on the wall as he laughed, Shane was sitting on a chair laughing, and Andy was just shaking her head.

"OH…MY…GRAY! THAT….WAS….HILARIOUS!!", Adri breathed out from her laughing.

"DUDE!…Did you…see…Phoebe's face…during and after…he kissed her? OMG!", Lexi said trying to catch her breath.

"OMG! My side's hurt", Shane told them calming down.

"Me two bro", Nate said and sighed now calm.

Lexi, Nate, and Andy decided to go see Phoebe and Jason, leaving Adri and Shane alone. Well that's what they thought, but a curious best friend sneaked away and stood behind a wall listening to everything that was about to happen.

"hey sorry, but I've gotta go on stage now. You can go take your seat now", Shane told her and started to walk away.

"AH AH AH! Not so fast Mister!", Adri exclaimed causing him to turn around. "SHIRT", she pointed to it. "off NOW", she demanded.

"WHOA! This girl is feisty! FINALLY another person just like me! Oh I'm liking this girl already", Andy thought happily.

"Whoa! Looks like someone want's to see me shirtless", Shane smirked.

Adri rolled her eyes. "Oh please, why would I want to see YOU shirtless?"

"Because I'm hot, a ladies man, and because you love me", Shane said conceitedly and took off his shirt..

"oh this is getting good", Andy said to herself really getting into the conversation she was eavesdropping on.

Adri gulped. Man did Shane have a HOT SMEXY body. She looked back up at Shane and tried to keep her cool. "HA! ME in love with YOU? What are you on boy?", Adri lied and questioned.

He walked closer to her, "oh come on Adri you know you do"

She thought for a second and looked up at his smirk. Boy did she just want to wipe it off. Just then, they saw everyone come out of the room except Andy.

"come on Adri we have to go get to our seats", Phoebe said. Her hands linked with Jason.

"I'll be right there", Adri smiled and they walked away.

"Come on Shane we have to go", Nate told his brother.

"uh…ok I'm going now! Just give me a sec", Shane replied. Jason and Nate nodded and walked away.

Adri then turned to Shane, "ok maybe you're right…maybe I am in love with you, but then again", she got close to him and put her hand on his chest "…that's for me to know and for you to find out", she said flirty and walked to her seat swaying her hips.

Shane gulped and sighed once Adri was out of sight. Just then Andy sneaked up behind him.

"BOO!", she yelled into his ear making him jump.

"JESUS CHRIST WOMAN! You really need to stop doing that"

"oh come on Shane have some fun…oh wait it looks like you were about to with Adri", she laughed. "oh come on Adri you know you love me", she mocked him and laughed.

Shane rolled his eyes at his best friend, "whatever I'm just having some fun with her. She's a really cool girl", he smiled.

"OOHHHH SHANE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! SHANE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!", she stopped a random guy that was working and yelled to him, "YO! BALD DUDE, SHANE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND. COME ON DANCE WITH ME", she yelled and started break dancing.

"ANDY! stop it. Look I REALLY have to go now. Why don't you go take your seat?"

"ok calm your nipples pretty boy. I'm going. Hey have you been working out?", Andy asked as she stared at his body. "Nah that can't be possible! YOU working out? HA!", she laughed walking away.

Shane groaned and rolled his eyes before going to where his brothers were standing. He sighed as he got ready to perform on stage, were he would be embarrassing himself in front of thousands of people and not to mention the girl he has a crush on.

With the Girls:

"So Phoebe, tell us what happened", Adri squealed.

"well…", Phoebe started to explain until she saw Andy sit next to them.

"WHAT'S UP MAH HOMIE G'S?"

Adri laughed, "hey Andy and nothing much talking about what happened between Phoebe and Jason"

"OHHH! Ok well don't let me stop you, CONTINUE", Andy told them listening intently.

"ok well after you guys left, I told him that I would be his "bird" as he put it and he started jumping up and down clapping his hands and then he gave me another kiss and then you guys came in and that's it"

"awww how cute", Adri smiled. "you guys are too cute together", she laughed.

"thanks! I can NOT believe this is happening. I'm Jason's girlfriend! EEP!", Phoebe squealed.

"so Adri did anything happen with you and Shane when we left you two alone?", Lexi asked Adri.

"BOY, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN", Andy exclaimed.

"wait you were there?", Adri asked.

"hey if there's one thing you must know about me, it's that I'm VERY nosey. I eavesdropped", Andy smiled proudly.

"okay! Now I really want to know what happened", said Lexi.

"It was nothing big! Shane started bothering me by telling me that I wanted to see him shirtless so that's why I made the bet I did. Then he was all like 'oh Adri you love me just admit it', but I didn't so whatever", Adri shrugged.

"GIRL PLEASE! What I saw was SO not whatever. Shane likes you", Andy spilled.

"what? No he doesn't. That's not possible", Adri shook her head.

"why not?", they all asked.

"because, why would he like me? I mean every other girl he has dated has been a blonde, well with the exception of Bonnie. But the point is that it's very clear that he has a thing for them and another this is, I'm a nobody. He deserves better then me."

"trust me Adri I know Shane and from what I see he really like's you! don't tell him I told you this, but you were all he talked about for the past week and from what I've learned about you so far, I can DEFINITELY tell that there's more to you then meets the eye and I know he deserves better. You are that better. Every other girl he has dated was just for the fame and the gifts, some have cheated on him, and a couple even used him to get to his brothers. But you're different and he clearly see's that and so do I", Andy explained. "Just think about what I said Adriana", with that she stood up and walked away to find her seat leaving Adri to think.

* * *

HeY YaLl! lol hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for ALL the reviews. you guys are the reason we keep writing as much as we do:D. Let us know if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see in the next chapters. It would REALLY help us. thanks(:

xoxo adriii:


	10. Ch 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The girl's were so excited for the concert to begin. Phoebe, Lexi, and Adri were all sitting on Nate's side in the front row while Andy went over to sit with Kirsten, front row, on Jason's side.

"Are you guys ready for Connect 3?" said the announcer guy.

Everybody screamed so loudly, the theatre shook.

"Ok, here they are..Connect 3! Nate!" Then Nate ran out and a bunch of fans cheered.

"Jason!" Jason came running out, jumping up and down, and a bunch of fans cheered again.

"And Shane!" Shane came running out, shirtless, and the theatre got so loud with so many girl's screams that the theatre shook once again.

Shane grabbed the mic and said, "If you guys are wondering why I am not wearing a shirt, it's because it was part of a bet, and well I lost."

Then a girl from the back yelled," I'M GLAD YOU LOST!"

Shane laughed and turned to his brothers and they began the first song. Lexi, Phoebe, and Adri were dancing and singing along and the boys kept looking down at them and smiling. With Andy and Kirsten, Andy was screaming, like she usually does, and jumping. As for Kirsten, she was just staring at the stage angrily. She started getting jealous.

"Hey Andy, why are they all staring at those three girls?"

"Oh, because they met them backstage, they think they're cool," said Andy, not telling her everything that happened.

"I see," said Kirsten. Andy could see that Kirsten was mad, but Andy was happy for the boys because they finally met girls that treat them like they should be treated.

The first song ended and everybody yelled and clapped.

A couple of songs went by and all the girls were yelling, jumping, dancing, and clapping. After they finished the song, they stopped and Nate grabbed his mic.

"How are you guys liking the show?" Everybody yelled.

Jason said into his mic, "We would like to get three special girls onto the stage."

Shane said, "Lexi, Adri, and Phoebe come on up."

Everybody clapped and yelled for them. As for them three, they were so shocked and

nervous to go up there but again, so excited!

They quickly made there way up to the stage. Lexi stood next to Nate, Adri stood next to Shane, and Phoebe stood next to Jason.

"We would like to sing you girls a song," Nate said, looking at Lexi. She smiled and blushed.

"I hope you enjoy it," Shane said, looking into Adri's eyes.

Nate and Jason began playing their guitars. The girls recognized the song immediately, they were playing "Hello Beautiful", TO THEM!

Hello beautifulHow's it going?I hear it's wonderful in CaliforniaI've been missing youIt's true...But tonightI'm gonna flyYeah tonightI'm gonna fly'Cause I go across the world,And see everythingAnd never be satisfiedIf I couldn't see those eyesHello beautifulIt's been a long timeSince my phone's rungAnd you been on that lineI've been missing youIt's trueBut tonightI'm gonna flyYeah tonightI'm gonna flyOh yeah'Cause I could go across the world,see everythingAnd never be satisfiedIf I couldn't see those eyes

During the entire song, all three girls were smiling, while the boys were looking at them in the eyes. The song stopped playing, and the boys smiled at the three girls and gave them a hug. Adri was about to have a heart attack, Shane was shirtless and she was hugging him, she almost died.

Shane whispered to Adri, "After the concert, come backstage. Also, bring Lexi and Phoebe." Adri nodded.

Each girl thanked the boys and then walked off the stage. Everybody clapped. The girls went back to their seats and they couldn't stop smiling.

With Kirsten and Andy, Kirsten was furious. Andy was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" demanded Kirsten.

"I love that song," lied Andy, she did love that song but she was actually happy the boys did such a nice thing for the girls. She was being annoyed by Kirsten.

Kirsten shrugged. She didn't enjoy it much.

The boys played more songs. The entire time, Lexi, Phoebe, and Adri were so happy, so hyper, very excited. The concert was just about done. The last song ended.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight!" Shane said.

"We love you guys, see you next time!" Nate said and the boys went off the stage and everybody was clapping and yelling.

"Okay, girls, Shane told me when we were on stage to meet them backstage after the concert," said Adri.

The girls nodded and smiled and walked backstage as everybody else was leaving the theatre. Kirsten spotted the girls walking backstage and got up and started walking backstage as well. Andy ran to her and said, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to congratulate the boys," said Kirsten, smiling. Andy had a bad feeling about this but she decided to go along with it because she wouldn't be able to stop Kirsten so she went with her.

Phoebe, Adri, and Lexi were backstage looking for the boys. They waited near their dressing rooms then they heard footsteps behind them.

"You guys looking for the boys?" asked Kirsten.

"Yeah, hi, aren't you Kirsten?" asked Phoebe.

Kirsten gave them a cynical smile and said, "Yes, I am."

"Well, nice to meet you," said Lexi.

Kirsten put her hands on her hips and said, "Yeah, you too." Then they all heard quick footsteps, getting closer and louder and it was the boys.

"Hey guys," Nate said out of breath, he saw Kirsten and looked back down.

"Can I go put my shirt back on, Adri?" asked Shane.

"I suppose," she laughed. Shane went to his dressing room to grab a shirt and slip it on.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" asked Jason.

"Yes, we did! And thanks again for singing to us," said Lexi.

"Yea, thanks," said Adri and Phoebe together, "we really enjoyed it!"

"Nate, can I talk to you?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure," Nate said as he walked toward Kirsten and looked back at Lexi.

Shane came running back with a shirt on, "HEY! Where did Nate go?"

"He went off to talk with Kirsten," Lexi told him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, girl, you know he doesn't like her, and she doesn't seem to pleased with him either so chill," Andy told her and Lexi smiled at her. "Thanks!"

"Well, I guess we'll wait for Nate to come back to tell you girls," Jason said.

"Tell us what?" asked Phoebe.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out when Nate comes back," Shane said and smiled at Adri.

We heard footsteps, and it was Nate. He came back but without Kirsten.

"Hey, where's Kirsten?" asked Shane.

"It's over," Nate said, relieved and smiling,"she started telling me that she was feeling all jealous when we were singing to Lexi, Adri, and Phoebe but she forgave me. Then I told her 'Kirsten, I'm breaking up with you' and she looked at me with this shocked expression. I told her I was tired of being controlled and pushed around so that's it and I just walked away. But when I started walking away, she told me to tell Jason to go over to her because she said she built him a birdhouse."

"YAY! A birdhouse, oh, I can't talk about birds, but please can I go retrieve my birdhouse?"

"Wow, what a big word, retrieve," Shane laughed at Jason.

"Sure, Jason, go ahead," Phoebe told him and laughed.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Jason told her and kissed her again and then ran off. Everybody laughed.

"WHOA baby!" Andy yelled.

"That never gets old," Adri said, still laughing.

"It doesn't get old for me either," Phoebe smiled.

"So, what was that you wanted to tell us?" asked Lexi.

"Well, since Jason might take a long time 'retrieving' his bird house, I guess I'll tell you," said Shane, "we wanted to know if you girls wanted to..like..hang out with us again."

All three girls looked at each other and said together,"YEAH!"

Everybody took out their cells and exchanged numbers, even Andy. "I know I'm not a part of this but I got to stay connected," she said. Everyone laughed.

"When are you girls free?" Nate asked.

"We're free tomorrow, if you guys are free then that will be fine," Lexi said.

"Actually, that's perfect! We don't have a concert," Shane said,"so tomorrow it is?"

"Yes," Adri responded.

"We want to get to know you guys more, you seem super cool, are you guys doing anything tonight?" asked Nate.

"Nope," said Lexi.

"Do you guys wants to go to out dinner, then maybe get some Starbucks after?" Nate asked.

"Yea, we would like that," said Lexi.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 9. Thanks for reading.  
****Let me know if you want to see anything happen in the story, any ideas or thoughts. R & R  
Thank you, Lexi(:**


	11. Ch 10

_"We want to get to know you guys more, you seem super cool, are you guys doing anything tonight?" asked Nate. _

_"Nope," said Lexi. _

_"Do you guys wants to go to out dinner, then maybe get some Starbucks after?" Nate asked. _

_"Yea, we would like that," said Lexi._

**Chapter 10**

"Great. Let's go get Jason, I wonder what's taking him so long", Shane said. They all walked over to where Jason and Kirsten were standing and saw her all over him.

"Jason, listen. The only reason I went out with Nate was to get closer to you", Kirsten spilled out to him.

"WHAT?", Phoebe whispered loudly which caused everyone to "shush" her.

"what?", Jason asked confused.

"I like you Jason. I like you a lot"

Now Phoebe got ready to walk up to them, but Adri and Phoebe held her back.

"I'm sorry Kirsten but I already have my birdie! I don't like you", Jason smiled and walked towards the group.

Kirsten then turned around to see 14 eyes all on her. Nate suddenly walked up to her.

"So the only reason you went out with me was to get to my BROTHER?", Nate yelled out.

"well…I…yes ok! I have the hots for bird boy"

"I can't believe you! I never want to see you again. Just leave", Nate said trying to keep his cool.

"but Nate I…"

"LEAVE!", he yelled and she jumped out in surprise and walked away. Nate then turned back to everyone else and they started cheering and giving him a high five.

"GOOD JOB NATHANIEL! SHE JUST GOT SERVED FOR BREAKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER", Andy patted his back.

Nate winced at that name, "Don't call me Nathaniel, Andrea"

"CALL ME ANDREA AGAIN AND I WILL GET INSIDE YOUR FACE", Andy yelled and punched his arm.

"ok ok! I'm sorry. I will NEVER call you that again", Nate said and ran behind Jason.

"ok so dinner let's go I'm starved", Jason said rubbing his stomach

"I second that", Lexi said.

"oh wait before we go, I need to call my mom and tell her to not pick us up until after we eat", Phoebe said to everyone.

"if you guys want we can drop you guys off after", Shane suggested.

"ok. Sleepover at my house girls?", Adri asked.

"YES! YAY", Lexi said jumping up and down.

"ok what about you Andy? you wanna come over also?"

"OMG REALLY!? YAY PARTY!", Andy replied happily

Adri laughed, "what about you guys? You want to stay over?"

"REALLY? DO YOU HAVE ANY…of my "friends" as a pet?", Jason asked

"no sorry Jason I don't. I used to, but my little sister killed it"

"YOU'RE SISTER KILLED ONE OF MY FRIENDS? HOW COULD SHE?", Jason yelled, sobbing.

"sorry Jason", Phoebe comforted him.

"ok then I'll show you how to get to my house after", Adri told Shane and he nodded.

Phoebe took out her sidekick, that surprisingly had Jason's face as the cover.

"hey! Who's that good looking boy? He looks familiar", Jason asked admiring it.

"Jason, that's you", Phoebe looked at him shaking her head.

"OH! Ok! I'm hot"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and called her mom, "hey mom! Yeah the concerts over…no you don't the boys are going to take us out to dinner and then drop us off at Adri's…mom please I'll never ask you for anything again…please mommy I love you…YAY ok thank you so much mom…ok I'll be careful…yes Adri and Lexi are with me…ok I'll call you when I get there…alright bye mom…love you too", Phoebe said into the phone and then hung up.

"ok done now we can go"

"YIPEE", Jason said jumping up and down. They all got into their tour bus and were amazed at how huge it was. When they first walked in and saw they had a mini kitchen and a booth to eat. They then saw a huge plasma screen tv with game system's attached. When they walked further, they could see their bunk beds and the bathroom they all shared.

"WOW! This is SO cool", Adri said amazed.

"Yup! It is", Shane said and sat down on the couch behind him and turned on the t.v. Adri sat down next to him and he smiled. He decided to start making his move put his arm around her, which made Adri blush and smile.

"so were are we going to eat?", Lexi asked.

"wherever you girl's want to go", Nate replied.

"um…oh I know this karaoke restaurant. That would be so much fun", Andy clapped.

"OH sweet. That does sound like fun", Nate said. "everyone cool with that?", he asked and everyone nodded.

"sure, but I'm not singing", Adri said shaking her head.

Shane looked at her, "why not?"

"stage fright", Lexi replied for her and Adri nodded.

"oh come on there's nothing to be afraid of", Nate told her.

"yeah come on Adri you have a great voice", Phoebe told her and Adri looked at her confused. "I overheard you in the music room at school"

"oh", Adri nodded.

"please Adri. I want to hear you. Do it for me", Shane nudged her and she smiled.

"I'll think about"

"ok", he smiled.

They arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later and got out of the bus to go inside. A tall woman in about her mid 30's came up to the group and showed them their table. Jason sat at the end of the table with Phoebe next to him. Andy was next to Phoebe and on her right sat Adri with Shane next to her. In front of Shane sat Nate and next to Nate, was Lexi. The lady introduced herself and gave them their menu's.

"Hi my name's Lucy and I'll be your waiter tonight. I'll be back shortly to order your drinks", she smiled and walked away. The group looked onstage and saw a drunk man in about his 40's singing and couldn't help but laugh. His words slurred with every note he sang and he kept on stumbling. He started dancing and he spun around so fast that he fell of stage. The whole restaurant chorused an "oh" and "ouch".

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:D Lexi's already starting the next one. WOO! we're on a roll! we know! bows head lol  
Thanks for all the reviews and let us know if you have any ideas for the next chapter's to come(:

xoxo adriiii(:


	12. Ch 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"WHOA! DRUNK DUDE FELL OF THE STAGE! HE DESERVES A STANDING OVATION!" she stood up and started clapping. Everybody else just sat there staring at Andy. "You guys have no pride in terrible singing and awesome falling!" she said.

"Well..that was..fascinating," said Lexi.

"It sure was," agreed Nate.

"Cough Adri cough," Shane said, "your turn."

"What? I'm not going up there alone, you silly goose," she slapped his shoulder.

"Oh come on, Adri," Shane begged,"please please please!" He put a puppy dog face.

"I won't do it unless someone goes up there with me," Adri said.

Shane looked around, Lexi was hiding behind her hands and she began to slip under the table. Nate poked her sides and she jumped.

"Never again," she laughed.

"Why don't you sing with Adri?" Nate asked her.

"I sing for fun, I'm more of a dancer," she told him,"I'll dance with her."

"Okay, Adri, Lexi will dance with you, is that okay?" Shane asked her.

"I don't mind but I want someone to sing with me," Adri said.

"PHHOOOEEBBBEEE!" Jason said.

"JJASSSSOOOONNNN!" Phoebe said.

"Sing with Adri please," he asked nicely.

"Oh, I can't say no to that face," Phoebe gave in.

"Thanks, Phoebe," Adri said.

"I'll dance with Lexi," Andy said immediately.

"Are you okay there, Mister?" said the guy that we all guessed was in charge of the karaoke.

"Yes, I'm fine Mommy, can you make me some Mac & Cheese?" he asked.

"Anyways, let's move on, who would like to sing their soul out here next?"

"Right here, Sir," screamed Andy pointing at Adri and Phoebe.

"Okay, then come on up," the guy said.

Adri and Phoebe got up and walked up to the stage. Lexi and Andy got up and told the guy they are going to dance with them. Phoebe and Adri grabbed two mics and they chose their song. Andy and Lexi positioned themselves in front of the stage. The song began and Andy began break dancing and Lexi showed off some of her cool moves as Phoebe and Adri began to sing:

**Adri:  
**Boy walkin' the spot he's so freshin'  
He got what he need to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like "wooo"  
Girl walkin' the spot she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
so Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like "oooh"

**Phoebe:  
**Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more that "he said, she said-"  
Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"

**Adri:  
**He said, "girl ya winnin'"  
She said, "boy where u been at?"  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin',  
what u doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-

**Phoebe:  
**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure,  
he do anything to get with her  
he say anything to convince her money spent, to diamonds send her,  
Girl playin' it cool, but shes with it  
she lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
everything he do she gets lifted  
feel so wicked, lovin' like "ooh"

**Adri:  
**Maybe I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need more than "he said, she said-"  
Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"

**Phoebe:  
**He said, "girl ya winnin"  
She said, "boy where u been at?  
Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin',  
whatcha doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-

**Adri:  
**One night with you,  
Boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do  
Everyday I think of-  
One night with you,  
No one else but us two,  
All our dreams would come true  
if we'd just get together

**Phoebe:  
**Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said-, she said-"  
Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said-, she said-"  
(Uh) Watcha waitin' for?

**Adri:  
**He said, "girl ya winnin"  
She said, "boy where u been at?" (where u been)  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin',  
whatcha doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-  
Give it to me, Baby

**Both:  
**You're gonna like it (ooh)  
You're gonna want it (ooh)  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need more than "He said,she said-"  
You're gonna like it, (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it yeah)  
You're gonna like it,  
We don't need no more than "He said, She said!"

The song ended and everybody in the restaurant clapped and gave them a standing ovation. Adri and Phoebe walked off the stage and Lexi and Andy began walking towards the table. All three boys clapped as they went to sit down.

"You two have amazing voices," Shane told them.

"And Lexi, you can really dance," Nate said.

"Thanks," they all said.

"And me?" Andy said, with a sad look on her face.

"You did fantastic," Jason told her.

"Aw shucks, thanks!" said Andy.

Their waitress came back to their table to take their orders. They all ordered so the waitress left the table.

* * *

HEY! hope you liked this chapter(:  
again if you have any ideas let me know  
R & R, yo!

Thanks, Lexi(:


	13. IMPORTANT!

YO EVERYONE! Ok I need help from you guys…I started writing the next chapter BUT BUT BUT I need to know if you guys want purity rings to exist and if it's ok for us to drink and do uh…"stuff". If you know what I mean(;

So I need you guys to fill out this poll as soon as possible so I can get this next chapter up!

Please and thank you(:

1. Purity Rings:  
A. exist and keep their vows  
B. don't exist and don't keep their vows  
C. exist but don't keep their vows

2. Drinking:  
A. everyone drink  
B. everyone over 18 can drink.  
C. no drinking.

3. Sex: (sorry Andy, but I cant think of someone to pair you up with. So if you have an idea for an additional character you'd like to hook up with IF the vote for this is yes, then let me know please)  
A. Everyone has it with someone  
B. everyone over 18 has it.  
C. no sex

Please leave your vote's. It would REALLY help.  
Thanks

Xoxo adriii(:


	14. Ch 12

Well everyone voted! And Purity rings won't exist in this story, everyone can drink, and everyone will have "fun". Except Andy she doesn't want anything to happen. So she'll just stand there and watch everyone go crazy. I bet that will be fun for her.lol. Well read please and don't forget to Review!!

Thanks

Xoxo adriii(:

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Their waitress came back to their table to take their orders. They all ordered so the

waitress left the table.

"So Girls, tell us a little about yourselves", Nate looked at them.

"I'll go first I guess", Lexi offered. "ok well my full name is Alexis Maria Vargas. I'm 15 and my birthday's on January 25th, I'm an only child, and my favorite color is blue. My favorite sport to play is volleyball and to watch, I like basketball and baseball and I love any t.v. show that has to do with dancing".

"cool", Nate smiled.

"ok my turn I guess", Adri giggled. "my full name is Adriana Claire Olivera. My birthday's on August 4th and I'm 18. I have an annoying little sister, Kirstie, she's 11. My favorite sport to play is softball, volleyball, and football. To watch I like baseball, football, and basketball. I'm a big girly girl but I'm athletic, too. I can play guitar and piano and I sing and write songs, even though I'm too shy to do anything onstage, as you already know", she laughed. "my favorite color is pink and I like to make people laugh", she finished giggling.

"wow", Shane laughed.

"ok so Phoebe Anna Scott, is my full name and I'm 20 years old. I'm an only child like Lexi, but she and Adri are like my sisters. I can play guitar, piano, and saxophone. I love ice-skating, old home movies, and my favorite number's are 3, 23, 12. Oh and my favorite colors are gold and violet.", she included.

"wooooooow! OMG I have 23 birdhouses and your favorite number IS 23! We're meant to be", Jason kissed Phoebe. Everyone laughed and just then their food came.

"so don't you guy's want to know about us?", Nate asked.

"oh honey we don't need to! We know EVERYTHING about you guys", Lexi laughed.

"oh I see", he chuckled.

"Wait wait wait! We know everything about YOU 3, but not about Andy", Adri smiled.

"FINALLY, someone remembers I'm here", she threw her hands up. "Shane, I really am starting to like this girl", Andy told him and he shook his head no and mouthed for her to stop.

Adri looked at him and smirked. "so tell us Andy", she laughed.

"ok well my full name is Andy Kiari Shayler and I am FOUR YEARS OLD! YES I AM FOUR YEAR OLD STUCK IN AN 18 YEAR OLD'S BODY! I'm rebellious and mischievous and very sarcastic. I'm very nosey, Adri and Shane should know why! But seriously guy's that conversation was HOT!H-O-T HOT!", she suddenly got stopped by Shane.

"ANDY! WE GET IT! JEEZ"

"calm your nipples pretty boy! Well like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, I love to play guitar, piano, drums, and violin. I love to prank people especially when I'm bored. Hey! I have to entertain myself somehow. So if tonight you find something in your pillow, don't say I didn't warn ya! OH and I LOVE to break dance so don't be surprised if I break out into my random awesometastical dance moves"

"wow Andy you're very…interesting", Phoebe laughed. "You'll fit in really well", she concluded laughing.

"WOO! Thanks can we leave now? I want to get this sleepover party ON YA'LL", she exclaimed running out of the restaurant and into the bus.

Shane chuckled, "You've gotta love her. So you guys ready to go?"

"yeah", Lexi responded and everyone else nodded. They then paid and got into the bus before heading out to Adri's house.

"so Adri what's your address?", Shane asked.

"oh yea!", she laughed at herself for forgetting and gave it to him. They arrived 15 minute's later and opened the huge gate for the bus to go in.

"WHOA! THIS HOUSE WOULD TOTALLY BE GREAT PLACE TO THROW A HUGE PARTY", Andy said amazed as she looked out the buses window. When it finally stopped, everyone practically ran out of the bus, to her front door. She had to push through everyone to get the door open. And when she did, everyone ran in.

"sure come in everyone", Adri told them sarcastically.

"sorry, but this place is HUGE", Jason exclaimed. "THIS CAN BE LIKE PARROT JUNGLE OR SOMETHING"

"uh sure Jason if you say so", Adri replied.

"why isn't anyone else home?", Nate asked confused.

"oh well my mom, dad, and sister left on a trip to New York"

"why didn't you go?", Shane asked.

"well because than I would of missed your concert", she blushed.

He smiled, "oh I see".

She smiled at him.

"SO what are we waiting for? Let's get this party STARTED! WOOOOOOO", Andy ran to Adri's stereo and soon music started blasting. Phoebe, Lexi, and Andy jumped up on the couch and started dancing. Adri left to the kitchen with Shane close behind leaving Nate and Jason watching and laughing at the girls going crazy.

"what are you looking for?", Shane asked.

She looked up at him, "drinks"

"oh wow! This really is going to be a party", Shane laughed as he watched Adri grab some bottles and handed them to him.

"oh yeah", she replied and walked past him into the living room.


	15. Ch 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Adri and Shane walked into the living room and saw Lexi dancing with Nate, Phoebe dancing with Jason, and Andy was dancing alone but boy, was she going crazy.

"Wow, they look like they're having fun," laughed Shane.

"Mhm, tons of," Adri smiled,"hey everybody! When you guys get thirsty, the drinks are over here."

Nobody heard her and just kept dancing. Adri lifted her shoulders, put the drinks down on the coffee table and said "Oh well, would you like to dance?"

"YEAH!" yelled Shane,"I mean, of course I would."

Adri laughed at him, took his hand, and pulled him to where everyone else was.

They began dancing and a lot of dancing. All of them started to get tired so they decided to take a break and grab a drink. They went to the coffee table where Adri had left the drinks, alcoholic drinks, and they each grabbed one, except Andy. They all chugged it down.

"WOOOO! What a rush, are there anymore?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure, I'll go get more," said Adri.

"Can you bring me some water, por favor?" asked Andy.

"Yup," Adri said.

She went to the kitchen and came back with more drinks and Andy's water. Everybody grabbed their drink and again, chugged it. It must have been some strong alcohol because everybody started getting, well, drunk except Andy, she didn't want to do something crazy with someone else's "love" and she was hyper as it is.

"WOOO! Oh baby, grind on me will ya?" asked Jason.

"Oh yes I will, babe," said Phoebe.

They both grabbed each other's hand and stood on top of the coffee table and start grinding.

Everyone thought it was pretty awesome, since they were all drunk. Lexi and Nate went to sit on the couch with drink in hand.

Nate put his hand on Lexi's face and said "I love you."

Lexi said,"I love you too."

Nate leaned in to kiss her and then she leaned in and they kissed. They backed off and they smiled and started flirting and talking and all.

Andy was looking at them and she smiled and started dancing again and jumping up and down near Phoebe and Jason.

As for Adri and Shane, they were standing by the piano in one corner of the living room, drinks in hand. They were talking and flirting. Shane leaned into Adri to whisper something in her ear. He backed away and Adri smiled. He took her hand, kissed it, and walked towards Andy, Phoebe, and Jason and started dancing.

The song finished and everybody started clapping. Then a slow song came on, a song they all recognized. It was "When You Look Me In The Eyes."

"That song's pretty awesome," said Nate to Lexi, "want to dance?"

"Of course I would," said Lexi. She grabbed Nate's hand and went with everyone else.

Lexi put her hand around Nate's neck and Nate put his hands on Lexi's hips and began slow dancing. He sang to her, "When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes." She smiled and kissed him softly, backed off, and continued dancing.

As for Phoebe and Jason, they were..still grinding during this oh-so-romantic song!

"Oh yeah, baby, get closer to me," yelled Phoebe.

"Oh birdie, anything your heart desires," Jason yelled back. Everybody turned to

them and started laughing.

Shane and Adri were also slow dancing. Shane looked into Adri's eyes and she looked away and blushed.

"You know," Shane said,"I really like you."

"Aw, thanks, I really love you," Adri said, smiling.

Shane put his hand on Adri's cheek and he leaned in closer, he really wanted to kiss her. She smiled and she leaned in. Just before their lips met, Andy jumped on Shane's back.

"MUAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

"ANDY!" Shane yelled at her. Adri laughed at him.

"Oh, did I interupt something? Carry on," Andy said.

"Uh, thanks," Shane told her, and Andy took a couple of steps back.

Shane leaned in towards Adri and Adri leaned in towards him and they kissed, finally. But it was no "innocent" kiss, they got a little carried away. They started passionately making out. Shane put his hand on Adri's cheek and she put her hand on his neck.

Lexi and Nate were still dancing and turned to see this and walked over to them.

"Shane, don't eat her face," Lexi said and Nate laughed.

Adri and Shane backed off each other. Shane said,"I wasn't going to eat her face, I was going to nibble on it."

"AWKWARD!" Lexi said.

"Hey, that's my line," Shane said.

"Well, I stole it," Lexi said and stuck her tongue out at him.

As for Andy, she decided to sneak off to where she had left her bag. She went into her bag and took out her camcorder and turned it on. She went and hid the camera inside a plant that has a clear view of the entire living room.

"Haha, wait until they see this tomorrow," Andy said and smiled. She walked back and re-joined the group, well everybody except Jason and Phoebe who were still on the coffee table.

After a while, Jason and Phoebe got off the coffee table and they started walking upstairs.

"Hey, where did Phoebe and Jason go?" asked Adri.

All of a sudden, they all heard a loud noise in the area of the staircase.

"Ow, my head," Jason complained. Everybody started laughing uncontrollably. Jason had fallen and tripped on one of the stairs.

"I'm okay, everybody," Jason said. They all rolled their eyes at Jason and Adri went to the kitchen to get everyone more drinks.

Adri comes back with more drinks for the group. They all chugged the drinks down.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Lexi suggested, more drunk than before.

"Sure, but we don't have a bottle," Nate said.

Adri ran to the kitchen, chugged down the last bit of alcohol left in the bottle and ran back to them and said, "now we do."

"Wait, I'm going to go upstairs to grab my ipod," Andy said. Andy started walking upstairs. She opened the door to the room where she had left her ipod, but she got more than she bargained for.

"HOLY FREAKIN SHIT! I CAME UPSTAIRS TO GET MY IPOD AND I GET THIS?!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah birdie I'm gonna fly right in their," said Jason. Andy was greatly disturbed and left the room with her ipod and ran downstairs.

"BIG BIRD MADE A MOVE! BIG BIRD MADE A MOVE!" she yelled to everyone. Everyone looked over at her and started cracking up.

"Okay, so are we going to play or what?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just a sec, let me plug in my ipod," said Andy, "but I ain't playing". Andy plugged in her ipod and blasted it loud.

Nate, Lexi, Adri, and Shane sat in a circle and Andy grabbed the bottle and gave it to them and then Andy went to sit down at the couch.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare' spin the bottle," Adri suggested.

"Alright, Adri why don't you spin first?" Shane suggested.

She nodded and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Lexi.

"Oh crap," Lexi said.

"Truth or dare?" Adri asked Lexi.

"Uh..truth," Lexi said.

"Okay, is it true that you would make out with Nate for 50?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't need to get paid," Lexi said as she grabbed Nate and started making out with him.

Whoa baby!" Nate said as Lexi backed away.

"Okay, that was something, Lexi..spin!" Andy yelled from the couch

Lexi spun the bottle and it landed on Adri. "Truth or dare?" she asked Adri.

"DARE!" she said.

"Okay, I dare you too...um...lap dance on Shane," said Lexi.

"Sure!" Adri said. Adri went to grab a chair and told Shane to sit in it. Then, she began her little lap dance.

* * *

well, hope you liked it(: Adri's up now! i wish her luck. This next chapter is going to be...interesting.lol

thanks, Lexi(:


	16. Ch 14

_Lexi spun the bottle and it landed on Adri. "Truth or dare?" she asked Adri._

_"DARE!" she said._

_"Okay, I dare you too...um...lap dance on Shane," said Lexi._

_"Sure!" Adri said. Adri went to grab a chair and told Shane to sit in it. Then, she began her little lap dance._

**Chapter 14**

Shane was just sitting there, obviously turned on. Oh how he wanted to just kiss her right then and there. He just gulped and tried to keep himself calm, but obviously it wasn't working. Suddenly Adri stopped and looked up at him with a smirk.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "someone's a little happy", and giggled.

Shane looked down and groaned as he put his hands over his pants. Adri stood up and began to walk back to where Nate and Lexi were sitting, but Shane stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Oh no you're not", Shane spun her around and kissed her. Lips still attached, they stumbled up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Sigh. Sickos", Andy said.

Nate and Lexi stood up to sit with Andy on the couch.

"First Jason and Phoebe, now Shane and Adri. It really has been an interesting night", Nate laughed.

"yeah I can't believe they're doing 'IT'! The first time he did it, it was with Bonnie", Andy exclaimed, but soon covered her mouth.

"HE WHAT?", Nate shouted not knowing his brother had lost his virginity already.

"oh damn! He's going to kill me for telling you", Andy worriedly said. "Then again Nate and Lexi are drunk and might not remember this conversation", she thought to herself.

"whatever", he shrugged.

"If I leave you guys to get a quick hot cocoa at the Starbucks across the street, am I gonna come back to a bunch of hormone raged virginity lost teenagers?"

"ANDY!", Nate exclaimed.

"what? I'm just wondering! Jeesh"

Nate and Lexi rolled their eyes and started making out.

"If you guys start making out, I will make sure something will make you stay glued to your pillow in the morning."

"weren't you going to get your hot cocoa at starbucks?", Nate asked clearly annoyed.

"yes, but I changed my mind. Is that a problem?"

"actually, yes it is! I would like some privacy here"

"oh well in that case…I'm staying", Andy grinned.

Nate groaned and looked back at Lexi and started kissing her, until they fell asleep on the pulled out couch.

Andy walked up to them and made sure they were asleep, which they were. She then tiptoed to her bag and unzipped it before taking out something and putting it all over their pillow and clothes.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!", she screamed/whispered.

**With Adri and Shane:**

They stumbled into her room, slamming the door behind them. They took of their shoes while walking to her bed. Once they did, Shane gently pinned her down onto the bed, planting soft kisses down her neck. Adri moaned and began to take off his shirt. He put his hands on her waist and moved his lips back onto hers, kissing her with passion. He then placed his hands on each side of her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shane's hands started moving up her shirt and soon took it off. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her, which she gladly returned.

"I love you Adri", Shane whispered down to her.

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I love you too Shane"

He flashed his famous smile and kissed her again. She moved one hand that was wrapped around his neck, slowly down his abs and stopped once she reached his belt buckle. She started to take off his pants and he took off her leggings. Shane, now only in his boxers, started to move his hands up and down her thighs. Adri moaned and couldn't take the teasing anymore so she decided it was her turn to bother him. She turned them around, now on top of him. She kneeled over him and started to nibble his ear. His weak spot that she had read in a magazine, boy did that help she thought. Soon, all their clothes came were off and all you could hear from both of them, were the soft moans that escaped their mouths.

**The next morning:**

Phoebe woke up to a throbbing headache and looked to her left to see Jason sleeping with his mouth wide open.

"oh God! What happened?", she asked rubbing her head.

"well I believe we…", Jason mumbled waking up.

"I get it Jason", she laughed.

"I need to use the bathroom", Phoebe told him and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. She felt so nauseous.

"Ugh what did I do?", she asked herself. She decided to get dressed and go downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. Just as she walked down she heard two screams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?", Lexi screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?", Nate yelled.

"I warned you, now to get that substance out of your hair and clothes you are gonna need a bunch of vegetable oil. To get out the vegetable oil, well, I'm gonna let you figure that out yourself", Andy replied.

"ANDY I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS", Nate yelled angrily.

"yeah whatever", Andy shrugged and sat down to turn on the t.v.

"hello everyone", Phoebe greeted. She got a chorus of "hi's" and "yo's".

"where's Jason?", Lexi asked.

"he should come down soon", she responded and Lexi nodded.

"So Phoebe, how was it?", Andy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"EW! DON'T NEED TO KNOW", Lexi responded covering her ears.

"I'm not saying anything so don't worry", Phoebe laughed.

"Where's Shane and Adri? DAMN! They were loud", Andy laughed.

"probably sleeping. Adri's a heavy sleeper"

"hm..Shane's like that, too"

**Shane and Adri:**

Shane woke up and rubbed his eyes before looking to his left, and seeing Adri sleeping.

"What happened last night?", he thought to himself. Boy did he have a bad headache.

His thought's were interrupted as he saw Adri began to stir and woke up. When she saw Shane her eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"OMG! What happened?", she asked worriedly.

"well I think we kind of…you know", he said awkwardly.

"Oh my God! What did I do?", she stood up with the sheets around her body and began to pick up her clothes. "I'm so sorry", she apologized.

He chuckled at her nervousness. "Adri, chill it's ok. It was our decision"

She sighed, "do you remember any of it?"

"oh yeah", he laughed. "pretty much everything"

"yeah me, too", she blushed. "well uh…I'm going to go get dressed". She told him as she saw him put on all his clothes in front of her.

"ok", he said and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and walked into the bathroom to change as Shane walked downstairs, all eyes on him.

"Shane, your hair looks like shit", Andy yelled from the couch.

"shut up Andy"

Just then Adri came downstairs wearing a purple and white striped tank top under a purple sweater vest, short jean shorts, and black converse. And all eyes were on her.

"what? Do I have something on my face?", she asked confused. Everyone shook their heads no and went back to what they were doing so she shrugged.

"anyone want breakfast?", Adri asked. Everyone raised their hands. "ok what do you guys want?". She got a chorus of "pancakes" and "waffles".

"OH WAIT! Before you guys go make breakfast, I think you all would like to see how you behaved last night", Andy smiled.

"oh God! What did you do?", Lexi asked worriedly.

"I stuck a video camera in a plant and recorded everything that happened.

"YOU WHAT?", everyone yelled.

"what you heard! Now, I'm going to plug this into the t.v. if it's cool with you Adri", Andy smiled.

She looked really nervous. "uh…I guess so"

"ok", Andy plugged the camera into the t.v. and turned it on. Everyone huddled together on the couch and soon enough Lexi, Nate, Adri, and Shane appeared on the screen playing spin the bottle.

"oh God. I cant watch this", Adri said.

_"Truth or dare?" Adri asked Lexi._

_"Uh..truth," Lexi said._

_"Okay, is it true that you would make out with Nate for 50?" she asked._

_"Oh, I don't need to get paid," Lexi said as she grabbed Nate and started making out with him._

_Whoa baby!" Nate said as Lexi backed away._

"WHOA LEXI! WHAT WAS THAT?", Phoebe yelled out laughing.

Lexi blushed clearly embarrassed, "uh I uh I don't know". Everyone laughed and turned back to the screen.

_Lexi spun the bottle and it landed on Adri. "Truth or dare?" she asked Adri._

_"DARE!" she said._

_"Okay, I dare you too...um...lap dance on Shane," said Lexi._

_"Sure!" Adri said. Adri went to grab a chair and told Shane to sit in it. Then, she began her little lap dance._

"OH MY GOD! I DID THAT?", Adri asked really embarrassed and shocked.

"whoa Adri nice moves", Phoebe laughed.

"oh shut up I was drunk", she threw the pillow at her.

Just then, on the t.v., you see Shane pull her back when she finished and them start kissing while they stumbled up the stairs.

They kept watching for a while until Andy talking to Lexi and Nate came on.

"oh shit", Andy whispered. "uh we need to turn this off now"

"no why? I want to finish watching it", Adri said.

"oh trust me, you don't", Andy mumbled.

"leave it on I want to see what else happens"

Andy sat back down and shrunk in her seat.

"_First Jason and Phoebe, now Shane and Adri. It really has been an interesting night", Nate laughed._

"_yeah I can't believe they're doing 'IT'! The first time he did it, it was with Bonnie", Andy exclaimed, but soon covered her mouth._

Everyone, except Adri looked at Shane in shock. Adri couldn't even look at him, she lost her virginity to him and he had already done it with his ex girlfriend. She felt tears start to run down her cheek so she stood up and started running to her room.

"Adriana wait", Shane yelled as he ran after her.

She got to her room and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! bet you didn't see that coming. well you probably did! oh whatever. well let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas on what you'd like to see in the story and ill consider them(:  
R & R

xoxo adriiii(:


	17. Ch 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Adri, please let me explain," Shane said, banging on the door.

"Please just leave," she told him.

"No, Adri, I'm not going to leave. I love you. I really do. Just please give me a chance to explain."

Adri stayed silent. Shane leaned his head on the door and shed a tear. He waited a few seconds, but nothing so he walked down the stairs angry. He stopped right in front of Andy who looked so vulnerable.

"God I hate that stupid big mouth when it just happens to bursts out secrets!" he screamed at her making her shrink.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just forgot that the camera was there! It was an honest mistake!" Andy felt like she wanted to sink inside a hole when she saw how Shane was looking at her.

"Well try to remember next time! Quit trying to be funny all the time!" he screamed wanting to tear his hair out.

"I don't always try to be funny! I just want people to be happy!" she tried saying.

"Well quit trying to because you always end up making them depressed in the end! Look at what you made me and Adri become! You know I think you just try to be funny to make people like you. You just always wanted to fit in." The minute those words came out of Shane's mouth he wanted to take them back. Andy's eyes went blank.

"So...After dealing with 17 years being your best friend, this is what you think of me in the end." She let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I didnt mean it that way..." he said softly suddenly.

"Guess you weren't my friend all along huh?" she snapped back. "That entire bad boy attitude was the real thing!"

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean to say it!"

"BUT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" her words came out like a strangled cry.

"You still are my friend Andy..no matter what.." Shane said that hoping it would help, but it did worse.

"Fuck you Shane. And save that friendship shit for someone who cares." Andy picked up her bag and guitar and slammed the door wandering off into the cold afternoon alone. The minute Andy let the door slam everything went quiet except the hard cold rain patting on the window. The tension in the air was almost unbearable without her presence. Andy was never one to be sad or frowning. She was like the sun to people to make them at least crack a small smile. Without her, it seemed like everything was a little darker. Everyone snapped back to reality when Shane's voice came out strangled.

"ANDY!!" Shane fumbled with the door and swung it open and looked out to see nothing but the rain.

"Great! Now two girl's I love hate me! I'm such an ass ", he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shane, you just made a mistake. Look why don't you go try with Adri again and then after it stops raining, we'll go look for Andy", Nate suggested putting a hand on his brothers back comfortably.

"Yeah ok! Good idea", he quickly wiped a few tears before anyone noticed and walked upstairs.

"Adriana, it's me again. Look I'm really sorry can you please just open the door so I can explain," he begged.

Adri decided to give him a chance to explain. She got off the bed and went to open the door. She opened the door and found Shane crying.

"Adri, I'm sorry," Shane said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"Because, it was hard. Imagine if you were put in my place. If you had already lost your virginity to somebody else. How would you tell me? I was afraid that if I would have told you, you wouldn't want to be with me," Shane told her and paused, "I was scared that I would lose you. You are the sweetest, funniest, and most beautiful girl I've found in really long time. Every other girl I've been with has either cheated on me or used me, but you're different and I love that about you"

"aw Shane that was really sweet", she blushed. Adri looked down and smiled but she was still disappointed.

"Look, I'm still a little disappointed, but I think we can work this out because I love you and I wouldn't want to lose you either," Adri told him. Shane smiled and leaned in, giving her a peck on the lips.

"ok that was WAY better now then it was when we were drunk", Adri giggled.

Shane laughed and took her hand and they walked downstairs.

"Shane, the rain stopped. I think we should go look for Andy now?", Nate told him.

"Andy? what happened to her? Where she'd go?", Adri asked confused.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on everyone, lets go.", Shane ushered everyone out the door.

**With Andy: **

"Just leave the bottle please." Andy sighed as the bartender handed it to her nodding.

"What's wrong love?" he asked in a concerned tone. Andy had her tears fall.

"My best friend basically told me I was nobody!!" she cried on the counter while the bartender ran over and patted her back.

"Its okay," he tried helping.

"No its not! We have been best friends for 17 years!" Andy sobbed. "He says that to me after all of this!?"

The bartender frowned." I'm sorry hun, I wanna help."

* * *

Everybody was walking in circles. They have been to the local Guitar Shop, CD store, Dancing studio and Toys R Us and Andy was nowhere. Shane was getting anxious now.

"Wow Shane, that was really low." Lexi spoke out suddenly.

"Well it was her fault." he mumbled. Lexi growled and slapped his cheek. Shane flinched and had a tear fall from his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

"How could you say that Shane?! She was your best friend for SEVENTEEN YEARS!! 'You just are funny to make people like you!' " she mocked and glared icily. Even though Lexi barely knew Andy, she seemed like she could be a lifelong friend. And what everyone didn't know was she saw Andy's serious side.

"I really hate myself right now." Shane sighed.

Adri frowned and kissed his swollen cheek. "If she is your best friend everything will work out!" she reassured him..

"I don't know Adri, I have never hurt Andy in my life."

"Wow. never?" Pheobe piped in. She shivered and clutched to Jason's arm.

"Yeah...And this just had to be the day." Shane choked on his words and continued walking.

* * *

"Its okay. I'm just glad you are trying Mr. Bartender dude." Andy smiled.

The bartender let out a booming laugh. "I bet you made that boy laugh a lot."

"Yeah...But not anymore." Andy chugged another glass of the brown substance. She began to explain everything to the bartender she just befriended.

**Flashback at the concert in the dressing room:**

_"Please please Andy?!" Shane begged for the millionth time. Okay more like bazaganinibillion!! _

_"Fine. Mr. Pouty Mcfart pants. I will write this song with you, sing it with you, and play guitar." _

_"Thank you Andy! Adri will love it!!" Shane grabbed Andy in a hug and swung her off the ground. _

_"Your welcome pretty boy! Now put me down." Shane obediently did so and gave her head a brotherly kiss. _

_"Whatever." Andy rolled her eyes and handed him some song lyrics. _

_Shane skimmed through them. "Wow, when was this??" he asked impressed. _

"_I wrote them when i heard you playing that song." Shane glared at her. _

_"You nosey eavesdropper." _

_"I am protective of you Shaney," Andy said motherly. _

_"I knew you were gonna ask me anyways" she stuck out her tongue. _

"_Now you and I will finish this song later." _

_"Pinky swear?" Shane stuck out his pinky. _

_"pinky swear." Andy agreed. _

_"Just like little kids again." Shane smiled. Andy let out a rare laugh. The one he used to love when she was really happy. _

_**At the party: **_

_"Andy this is perfect!" Shane exclaimed clutching the lyric sheet in his hands. _

_"Adri will totally fall for me when she hears me singing!" _

_"AHEM." Andy cleared her throat. _

_"When we...sorry." Shane nervously laughed. _

_"She has already fallen for you doofus. But I did write most of it. Just the awesome rocker edge you know i have. You...just wrote some sappy lovey dovey lyrics." _

_Shane opened his mouth. "But that's what made it special because that's how you feel" Andy smiled. _

_Shane blushed. "We should probably get back to the party huh?" _

_"Yeah yeah, You don't need Stupid Cupid to help you this time." Andy laughed. _

**End Flashback **

"And his ninth birthday.."Andy choked on her sobs.

**Flashback: (Shane's 9th birthday) **

_"Happy birthday pretty boy!" Andy, Shane's besty friendy forever and forever gave him a box. _

_"I wonder what's inside it!" Shane eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper. _

_"Aww, that was pretty wrapping paper…Pablo the Penguin.." Andy frowned. "I made it myself." _

_Shane looked inside and saw it was a dog tag necklace. "OH SHINY!" Shane threw the necklace over his neck. "Its a little big." _

_"Dont worry pretty boy you will grow into it. Your muscles aren't fully developed yet." Andy held up his arm. "I mean look at it. They are wimpy! You look like my Grandma Mary!" _

_"Gee Andy that was nice." Shane rolled his eyes but soon smiled when Andy gave him a big hug. "I like your hugs. They make me feel safe!" Shane hugged her in return._

_"What does this say?" Shane stared the metal writing in the dog tag necklace. _

_"It says Andy + Shane Besty Friends forever and forever. BFFF". _

_"Aww!" Shane clutched the necklace to his heart. _

_"Now lets go the playground!" Andy grabbed his hand and led them to the local park. _

_"WOO SWING!!" Andy happily jumped on one and started going back and forth. _

_"Come on pretty boy!!" _

_"Why do you keep on calling me that?" Shane went on the swing next to her. _

_"Cause your hair is sexy." she giggled, she got the word from a movie _

_"Andy...language." Shane tsked. _

_"haha I was watching Shrek 2 with my Daddy so yeah!" Andy smiled. _

_Suddenly, A big kid then pushed Shane off the swing. Shane started to cry. But the bully tore off his new necklace from Andy. _

_"No! Andy gave that to me as a birthday present!" Little Shane protested. _

_"Well Its mine now!" the bully bellowed. _

_"but..." Little Shane let tears fall from his dark eyes. _

_"Hey!! You canthat to my friend!" Andy jumped off her swing. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?" the big kid who was twelve yelled at Andy. _

_"LITTLE BOY!! HAHA! Your wittle fwiend is such a weenie." _

_"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BOY. AND YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT SHANE" Andy let the venom drip from her words. _

_"Whoa you are a girl? Man I thought girls only wore pink dresses and played with Barbies." he laughed then Andy snapped. She threw the hardest most painful punch she ever could at the twelve year olds face. The bully screamed in pain. _

_"OWW!" and clutched his bleeding nose. _

_"THATS WHAT YOU GET!!" Andy then jumped on him tackling him to the ground. _

_"GET OFF!!" he begged. _

_"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE AND GIVE SHANE BACK HIS NECKLACE!!" Andy then dragged the bully with all her might to the twirling rail. _

_"Man you are heavy! shit!" she groaned. _

_"What are you doing?!" the bully frantically cried. _

_"Giving you what you deserve!!" Little eight year old Andy tore off the bully's jacket and pushed him on the spinny thing. She then tied the bully to the rails of the spinny thing. _

_"Wha?!" the bully wimpered confused. _

_"GIVE ME SHANE'S NECKLACE." Andy demanded but the bully just stared at her. _

_"NOW!" she screamed in his face. The bully then started crying. _

"_ITS ON THE GROUND!! NOW GET ME OFF!!" he cried. _

_"No i wont. figure that out for yourself." Andy then gently picked up Shane's necklace. _

_"By the way, you aren't cool for picking on little kids. It just makes you sad and pathetic." Andy then went over to a crying Shane with a cut on his knee. _

_"Its okay, you don't have to cry." Andy placed the necklace over his neck. She then softly kissed his cheek. Shane froze and blushed. _

_"whoa.. TTHAT WAS COOL." he stuttered. _

_"The kiss or the bully?" Andy laughed helping him up. _

_"both." he replied dreamily. _

_"Hey now, I only kissed your cheek to make you feel better don't get any ideas buddy." Andy said sternly. _

_"Fine. You sound like my mom." Shane pouted. _

_"HEY!! GET ME OFF!!" the bully begged. "AHH!" _

_"Yeah right weenie!" Andy shot back feeling proud. _

**End Flashback. **

"Wow you guy's have been through a lot", The bartender told her and she just simply nodded. "I'm Stan by the way"

"I'm Andy." Andy smiled at Stan and turned around to get some money but saw Shane instead.. Damn. He found her. And he brought everyone else...great.

"I thought you never drank!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORALS!" Shane wiggled his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do jackass." Andy flipped the bottle showing him it was a bottle of hot cocoa..

"Oh.." "HEY! You're the boy who hurt Andy!!" Stan stomped to Shane who cowered below him.

"um." Shane squeaked.

"Let me handle this Stan, its gonna get ugly if you try to beat him up. Well maybe on second thought you can beat him up."

Shane felt his knees shake. Andy held up her hand and laid a twenty on the counter.

"Andy its on the house." Stan tried saying.

"No...Keep it, You deserve it." Andy smiled which made Stan smile really brightly.

"Thanks."

"Andy, seriously? wow this is kinda stupid you know that" Shane mentally punched himself in the gut. This was getting worse by the minute. He really hated his obnoxious self.

"I'm not some retarded cheap to YOUR crap, Shane." Andy got angry and chucked a mini plastic cup at Shane which smashed against the wall leaving a trail of liquid as it fell down.

"Easy!!" Shane was slightly afraid, Andy never bursts out like this.

"Andy!!" Adri, Phoebe, Jason, Nate and Lexi who came through the doors ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Get off of me." Andy spoke deadly. They just frowned in confusion.

"I SAID NOW!!" Andy yelled making them step back. They jumped and did so

"Andy please listen." Jason begged.

"Stay out of this Jase." Andy warned sending him a death glare..

"Whatever you say.." Jason nodded and sunk back into the corner with the rest of everyone else.

"Andy...what's wrong with you?!" Shane asked trying to walk closer to her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She picked up another mini plastic cup and threw it at his head missing it by centimeters. The liquid stained the right half of his face but he didn't care.

"Oh don't give me that Shane, Do you remember the day when we became best friends?" Andy asked suddenly.

"I umm" Shane tried really hard to remember. No really. He got a headache from trying to remember.

"You heartless jerk!! After all we have been through!" Andy slung her bag and guitar over her shoulder.

"Im sorry!" Shane tried saying.

"What happened to "sorry doesn't cut it?!" Andy mocked as her words stumbled in her hiccup from crying.

"We were at least one... at the local park, our moms had just become friends while seeing other at a local cafe. We ended up becoming like a brother and sister. We were 5 when you promised me to beat up anybody who made me cry. Well i beat up someone for you. BUT. Look at me now. You told me different was good and I could be myself around people. THATS WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THESE PAST 17 YEARS I SPENT WITH YOU! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS FOR NOTHING!? IT WAS ALL AN ACT!?"

"Look" Shane placed his hand on hers on the counter.

She slapped away. "When have you ever done something for me Shane?! I was the one who saved your little drunk popstar at the after party for throwing your drink at that BIG bald dude, whom which i beat up, Beat up that bully when we were kids! Stupid ass. Help you write that stupid song for Adri, give you advice! Be that shoulder for you to cry on! EVERYTHING! Find yourself a new back up guitarist...and a new best friend. And by the way, take off that stupid necklace because you are dead to me" Andy slung her guitar and bag around her back and wandered off again in the now dark night.

"No..not again!!" Shane let himself fall on his knees and cry. The cold metal of the necklace from many many years ago made his whole world go colder.

"Shane...its okay." Adri bent down and hugged him.

"Its not okay..I lost my best friend.." he gripped on her arms and cried harder.

"Shane," the voice came from Stan who was quiet during the entire climax. "Andy is a special girl, and a hell of a friend. She deserves any apology you can give her." Stan smiled and put something next to Shane. "And by the way, she would like that."

* * *

Andy let herself cry as she was running in the local park where she and Shane met. "Good memories my ass." She then collapsed under a tree and pulled out her guitar.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless" Andy quietly sang to herself while strumming her guitar under the tree at the local park. she smiled to herself and added more soul. "I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again Hopeless, head over heels in the moment I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again"

"That's cool." a soft voice came from behind her. Shane. "Hi Andy." he smiled slightly.

Andy's face turned blank and turned back to her guitar only strumming it. He placed a venti sized Starbucks cup in front of her.

"Its your favorite. Hot Chocolate Venti with whipped cream and caramel." Andy pushed the drink aside to her and strummed her guitar once more. Shane's smile dropped but he shrugged and sat down next to her. Andy abruptly stopped playing and stared at him.

"I can't get your smile out of my mind" he smiled as he sang softly poking Andy in her shoulder, She let a smile slip and continued playing her guitar.

"I can't get you out of my mind" Andy quietly sang. Shane brightened up.

"think about your eyes all the time You're beautiful but you don't even try" Shane swayed a little to the music knocking Andy a little bit in the shoulder who giggled.

"You don't even, try Modesty is just so hard to find" Andy finished the line softly.

Shane and Andy just turned and smiled at each other in a comfortable silence but Shane broke it off.

"You know I cant sing that song to Adri without you right?" Shane asked. Andy remained silent and stared at her guitar.

"And Im sorry...AND I KNOW. Sorry doesn't cut it. I thought bringing you your favorite Starbucks order would make you forgive me." Shane teased.

Andy bit her lip, she wasn't really in the mood for jokes.

"Its okay if you don't wanna talk to me Andy." Shane began. "I understand" he turned around and looked her in the eyes. The blue tints in them were softer and sad. Just seeing that made him tear up.

"You are different. And that's what makes you special. I never said to you because I thought you didn't need to hear it."

Shane sighed and took a lock of her hair and twirled it. "You always wanted to get light blue, hot pink, and purple tips in your pretty hair." Andy rolled her eyes playfully.

Shane laughed remembering this wasn't the time for jokes. "Andrea.." Shane began seeing that Andy didn't really care she was called her birth name. "You are a special girl, with many talents, and flaws. No one is perfect and I shouldn't have judged you for that. No one deserves to be treated like what i said to you earlier. Sure I got pissed at you for making Adri hate me a minute but It still wasn't right for me to yell at you" Andy turned away and wiped her eyes seeing that she was about to cry.

"You are always my best friend. Who wants to be herself. Who doesn't need anyone telling her she needs to change to fit in" Andy looked back at Shane with a twinkle in her pale blue tinted brown eyes.

"I love you Andrea. Best buddy." Shane gave her a warm apologetic hug and stood up. "And by the way. Being funny is being yourself" he smiled and walked down the path hoping Andy would come running back to him. Shane was disappointed that he was about more then 100 yards away from her already. Sighing, he wiped a tear from his cheek. Shane never really cried for anything, only when he feel's like he's lost someone he really cares about. He suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around his waist.

"That hot cocoa tasted like crap. You put in too much sugar." Shane squealed and grabbed Andy and gave her the biggest hug.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yeah whatever." Andy smirked. Shane smiled.

"I made a promise didn't I? We wrote that song together. And you are still gonna sing it to Adri.", Shane smiled wider. Andy winked at him.

"Calm your nipples pretty boy, I will see you later" she smiled warmly and walked away.

* * *

WHOA! TALK ABOUT A LONG ASS CHAPTER NOW HUH?! sorry I'm a little hyper. this is what happens when you start watching Jonas Brothers video's all day and im eating CORN POPS! YEAH CORN POPS BE JEALOUS! they're fantastilicious  
Well thanks to Andy for like practically writing this gazillion worded chapter! AWESOME JOB BY THE WAY!  
and to Lexi for writing the part about Shane and Adri(haha that's me:D)  
well R & R MAH PEEPS!!  
oh and let me know if you have ANY idea's for the next chapter! I'm planning on it being about our date! i wanted it to be like that Trampouline place JB went to! IT LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!  
POPSTAR! Magazine posted a video and Jonas Brothers were like jumping all over the place while playing DODGEBALL! YES I SAID DODGEBALL! TALK ABOUT FUN HUH!?:D  
well yeah just let me know:D

xoxo adriii:


	18. Ch 16

_"Yeah whatever." Andy smirked. Shane smiled. _

_"I made a promise didn't I? We wrote that song together. And you are still gonna sing it to Adri.", Shane smiled wider. Andy winked at him. _

_"Calm your nipples pretty boy, I will see you later" she smiled warmly and walked away. _

**Chapter 16**

Andy walked away towards the group and saw everyone playing in the park. Shane walked up behind her and stood watching. Jason was sliding down the slides with Phoebe, Nate was running trying to catch Lexi who was giggling, and Adri was on the swing by herself, kicking the sand with her feet. Andy looked up at Shane and saw longing in his eyes.

She laughed, "What are you waiting for pretty boy? Go over to her", Andy pushed him.

"You sure? I'll stay with you if you like", Shane smiled.

"Nah I'm cool. I'm going to go with Nate and Lexi. I'm going to unexpectedly tackle him! MWAHAHA!"

"Alright. Have fun with that", he laughed and walked over to Adri, sitting on the swing next to her.

"hey", Shane said.

"hello there stranger", she looked up at him smiling. "everything ok with Andy?"

"yup everything's great"

"awesome! She really is a great friend"

"yeah I REALLY see that now. I've never given her that much credit for everything she's done for me, but that's all going to change now. I realize now that I've been a selfish obnoxious jerk"

"come on Shane don't beat yourself up about it! You're not selfish and your DEFINITELY not a jerk, well to me", she said jokingly.

"HEY! NOT NICE", he said with his mouth open in shock, but still managed to smile.

"kidding kidding", she laughed.

He shook his head chuckling and looked at her, "so Miss Adri, I have something I wish to ask you"

"well ask away Mister Shane"

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. Since the sun was out, they were green and unusually yellow inside. Boy were they beautiful, he just couldn't help but stare into them.

"Shaaaaaannnnnnneeeeee"

"huh what?"

"you were going to ask me something…?", she laughed

"oh right! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"aw of course! I would love to", she smiled brightly.

"great", he replied happily and kissed her.

**Nate and Lexi:**

"you can't catch me Nate", Lexi yelled running

"yes I can watch me", Nate replied almost catching her by her waist until Andy tackled him to the grass.

"ANDY! WHAT THE HELL?", Nate shouted.

"YES! I GOT YOU"

"URGH!", he exclaimed as Andy got off him and helped him rise to his feet.

"I love you too Nate", she waved as she walked to Phoebe and Jason.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP", Andy asked them once they reached the bottom of the slide.

"hey Andy! we're about to look at birds at the bird bath. Want to come with us?" Jason asked happily.

"uh…no that's ok I think I'll pass"

"oh come on Andy! PLEASE pretty please with a birdie on top", Jason pouted.

"if I go, will you shut up?"

"yes"

"ok then, to the bird bath we go"

"Jason, why do you love birds so much?", Phoebe asked.

"oh God! You HAD to ask", Andy shook her head.

"Well, I think birds are really cool because they have really cool colors and they all look so different, like shape wise and by the way they behave. Oh also the chirp noises they make are really soothing, they're like soft sung melodies"

"wow that's fascinating", Phoebe responded.

"yeah…OH LOOK AT ALL THE BIRDIES", Jason exclaimed as they arrived to the bird bath to see at least 7 birds.

"wow. Would you look at that…birds…how cool", Andy said sarcastically.

"they're so pretty", Jason clapped. Just then his phone rang.

"hello, Big Bird speaking…OH HEY STEFFANI! Long time no talk! What's up?…oh really that's cool…nothing much here with everyone in the park. Did I mention I got a girlfriend?…well her names Phoebe and she's really perty. You know she built me a birdhouse?…yeah it's so cool!…NO WAY! YOU'RE HERE IN MIAMI? SWEET! Well you should come meet up with us…yeah we're going to take the girls out later so you should come with and meet them. You'll get along great!…yay ok. I'll call you later when we know what we're doing…ok bye…love you too", Jason then hung up.

"who's Steffani?", Phoebe asked.

"only like the BESTEST friend I have", Jason explained.

"oh I see", she laughed.

"yeah. Hey, were did Andy go?", Jason asked looking around.

**With Andy:**

"what a freak! I still don't get why bird's are so flippin' cool", she mumbled to herself and stopped walking when she reached Shane and Adri, who were swinging on the swings.

"hey guy's! can we leave now? It's really hot!" Andy asked.

"yeah sure! I'm used to it always being hot", Adri laughed.

"well you are", Shane winked.

"yeah Shane, don't! that was lame! Do I need to teach you how to be smooth, too."

Shane laughed, "No Andy it's ok! come on we have somewhere we want to take you girls anyway"

"oh ok yay", Adri squealed.

"GUYS COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING", Andy yelled out and soon enough, everyone was on the bus on their way to the surprise only Shane and Nate knew about. They decided not to tell Jason because he would of just blurted it out.

"What is this place?", Phoebe asked looking at Shane and Nate as everyone got off the bus.

"this is a family fun place. There's trampoline's EVERYWHERE! And their's this one this one thing called Trampoline War where you separate into teams and play dodge ball while your on the trampoline, so your bouncing all over the place", Nate explained.

"OMG! THAT IS SOO COOL!", Lexi exclaimed.

"Oh My God! I'm going to whoop your butts", Adri said smiling evilly.

"ok sure you think that", Shane said.

"wanna make a bet that you'll lose? I really don't think you'd want to do that considering what happened the last time", she smirked at him. "I always win"

"oh now you're SO on", Shane chuckled.

"fine you have Nate and Big Bird and I have Phoebe, Lexi, and Andy"

"hey that's not fair they have one more person then we do", Jason fought

"Jason, don't worry about it they're still going to lose"

"we'll see about that", Phoebe said.

"fine here's the bet. We win you girls have to wear bikini's all day", Nate said getting high five's from the guys.

"ugh typical. If we win, you guys have to wear dresses considering the fact that Nate didn't do what we told him", Lexi smiled evilly. "you didn't think I'd remember did you Nathaniel"

"uh…maybe.", he laughed nervously.

"whatever. You guys are going down", Andy exclaimed.

They all walked into the place and saw a bunch of kids running around and parent's sitting down watching and talking.

"OMG! It's like we're in kiddy hell", Andy said. Everyone laughed and then someone patted Jason's back.

"STEFFANI", he jumped and hugged her.

"nice to see you too Jason", Steffani laughed.

"hey girls this is Steffani, she's my best friend"

Everyone said hi. "hi I'm Lexi", she gave her a hug. "I'm Adri", she gave her a hug also. "and I'm Phoebe"

"hey nice to meet you guys. Hey Shane, Nate, Andy", she laughed. They waved and smiled.

"so what's up?", Steffani asked.

"oh nothing much we were just about to do Trampoline War"

"ohh sounds like fun"

"yeah we made a bet. If the boys win the girls have to wear bikini's all day and if the girl's win the boys have to wear dresses", Phoebe explained.

"wow interesting bet", Steffani laughed.

"yeah! You wanna play with us?", Lexi asked.

"sure. What team am I in?"

"you can be with the guys so that way it's even", Adri suggested.

"ok sounds great"

Everyone turned around to walk toward the huge trampoline in front of them, but saw a beautiful brunette in front of them.

"hello Shane", she smirked.

* * *

HA! CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! you probably already know who it is anyway! oh well.  
ok so for the next chapter, i need help cause i want their to be some drama between beautiful brunette/Shane/Adri so if you have any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE with a birdie on top(as Jason says it.lol) let me know. ok? thanks

xoxo adriii(:


	19. Ch 17

**Chapter 17**

He looked at her wide eyed. "H-hey Bonnie", Shane stuttered.

"would you look at what the cat dragged in", Andy chuckled sarcastically.

"chill Andrea I'm just here with my sister", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"CALL ME ANDREA ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR PLASTIC SURGERYFACE", Andy growled holding up her fist trying to get to her, but Nate pulled her back.

"what do you want Bonnie?", Shane asked.

"what? A girl can't say hi to her ex boyfriend?", She asked innocently

"not when the ex girlfriend cheated on that boyfriend", Shane retorted.

"oh come on Shane we've been over this. It was a stupid little fling"

"it doesn't matter anymore because I have a girlfriend", Shane said holding Adri's hand.

"oh hey nice to meet you", Bonnie said with a fake smile. "I'm Bonnie"

"She is a bitch. Lets burn her." Andy snarled trying to attack Bonnie.

"Relax," Nate whispered in her ear reassuringly. Andy let her shoulder relax under Nate's touch.

"Adri", she smiled and shook her hand.

"what are you doing here?", Nate asked.

"like I said I'm here with my sister"

"No what are you doing in Miami? It's such a coincidence that you're here the same day were are"

Bonnie shrugged "whatever I'm just here on vacation. It's actually good that I see you guys. I needed to talk to Shane about something."

"ok what is it?", Shane asked.

"I'd rather we talk in private"

"no whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of everyone else"

Bonnie looked at everyone and then back at Shane, "I'm pregnant"

Shane's stomach felt like it dropped to the ground. Everyone's mouths even Andy's...Everyone was like expecting her to curse.. but was dropped in complete and utter shock. Adri let go of Shane's hand and she started to walk backwards. Shane turned around to face her.

"Adriana…"

She felt tears in her eyes. "don't Shane just leave me alone", she ran out of the place crying and everyone looked back at Shane, shaking their heads in disappointment. Phoebe and Lexi had followed Adri, so Nate, Jason, Andy, and Steffani were left behind.

"I'm going to go and check on them", Steffani said awkwardly walking away.

Shane turned back at Bonnie "leave please"

"Shane I'm…"

"JUST leave. I'll talk to you later", he sighed and she walked away with a smirk on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Nate and Andy.

"she's lying Shane. She isn't pregnant" Nate spoke lowly.

"Nate, why would she lie about something like that?", Shane asked his brother.

"I don't know, but I just know she isn't pregnant. She's up to something. You have to trust me"

"Trust him." Andy added.

"I can't deal with this right now", he walked outside and saw Steffani,Lexi, and Phoebe.

Andy shook her head disapprovingly."Fine then, dont believe your best friend and own brother."

**With Shane:**

"where's Adri"

"we don't know! We walked outside to find her, but she's not here now", Lexi said pacing worriedly.

"SHIT!", Shane cursed.

Just then Jason came outside."what's wrong?", he asked confused and anxiously.

"Adri left and we don't know where she is", Shane said running his hands through his hair.

* * *

"Is being a bitch something you are proud of Bonnie?" Andy turned around and fought the urge to punch her, tackle her to the ground, rip her hair out, and rip her open with a chainsaw and make sure her guts spill on the ground staining the grass with her dirty blood.. When it comes to Andy's friendship with Shane. She will be violent. And that's a promise.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Andrea." Bonnie smirked.

Andy snapped and Nate was too late to get a hold on her."YOU F'CKIN HORE! I CAN BELIVE YOU WOULD JUST COME IN HERE AND HAVE THEDECENCY TO RUIN SOMEONE'S RELATIONSHIP!" Andy tackled her to the ground andstarted tearing her hair to shreads. Literally. "YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT SHANE DIDN'T WANT YOU THAT WAY!"

"ANDY!! CHILL!" Nate then tackled Andy and dragged her off of Bonnie and rolled over on her.

"This isn't the right way to deal with this!!" Nate scowled at Andy under him.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE CAN DO!!" Andy was fighting her tears trying to get Nate off of her.

"She is just a little scaredy cat to do anything really." Bonnie laughed trying to fix her tangled hair.

"Andy you will always be that way."

"I HATE YOU!!" Andy screamed acidly at Bonnie and punched Nate in the gutmaking him roll over.

"Im sorry Nate." Andy apologized and looked at him guiltily. Nate looked up at her with disappointed and hurt eyes. Andy turned away and went lunging at Bonnie with all her strength.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Pheobe screamed suddenly behind them. Jason, Lexi and Shane ran behind her. Andy and Bonnie were going at it, Bonnie tried desperately to get Andy off of her. Andy was unphased, she tore out as much hair as she could, and make sure Bonnie would suffer in every way.

"a catfight." Jason said obviously.

"ANDREA KIARI SHAYLER!! GET OFF HER!" Shane commanded.Andy looked at him with shocked and confused eyes. Her dark brunette hair was messy and her side-bangs were covering her tear stained eyes.

"Andy. now."Andy nodded her head obediently, Shane meant business. But for one last thing she ripped off Bonnie's sleeve and hopped off her.

"UGH! THIS WAS A NEW TOP!" Bonnie complained.

"Damn Andy, you did some serious damage!" Lexi punched fists with her and laughed. Andy smiled but turned to Shane.

"Andy. This isn't your battle. Its mine, but thank you." Shane said sincerely and gave her a warm hug.

"I wont be in the sidelines anymore Shane." Andy whispered harshly.

Shane sighed and let go of her. "Please don't."

Everyone left, but Bonnie still had that smirk on her face. Andy didn't let this go, she went up behind Bonnie to whisper in her ear. "I promise to make your life miserable if you ruin their relationship andfriendship. I will make it living hell for you, you would beg for deathwhen I'm through with you. Shane is my best friend and I would do anything for him", Andy whispered in the most rough and deadly voice anyone has ever heard her.

Bonnie twitched her lip, she must admit she was kinda freaked out with Andy's tone.., "Where'd you come from!?"

"Later bitch. Don't test me" Andy held up her middle finger and walked silently behind everybody else.

"Oh you better believe I'm going to test you. Its on Shayler. Shane will be back in my arms before you know it" Bonnie chuckled and examined her nails.

"SHE BROKE MY NAIL!"

Andy was about to run back when she passed by Nate on the ground. He was just lying there staring at the cieling.

"Nate?" Andy asked quietly. He remained silent and looked at her for a brief moment.

"Im sorry." she let a tear fall and hugged him on the ground, she started to lift him up..

"I would have down the same thing, but dont get too much in trouble Ands," Nate wrapped his arms around her waist as well. Andy sat there hugging him while he was in a...weird hugging position.

"NATE!?" Lexi's scream came out of nowhere and Andy abruptly let go of Nate making his back fall on the ground

"OUCH!" Nate groaned. "Thanks Andy," he said sarcastically. She just smiled nervously.

"What happened to you?!" Lexi ran by his side.

"Andy punched me." he blurted out glaring at Andy with a smile. She stuck out her tongue.

"Andy!" Lexi walked over to Andy and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Nate." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I could talk to you guys later." Bonnie smiled mischievously and strutted away.

After everyone see's her leave, Lexi turns to everyone.

"Guy's we should REALLY start looking for Adri now, I'm super worried", Lexi said concerned.

"OMG! THAT'S RIGHT! Come on everyone", Nate exclaimed.

Everyone ran out of the place and started looking everywhere they could. Her house, starbucks, mall, beach…EVERYWHERE and she wouldn't pick up her phone. They left messages and texts, but she was nowhere to be found. They decided to check the one place that was left…the park.

Shane walked around and saw Adri playing guitar on a bench with a notebook next to her and a pen. He listened to her sing.

**_I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle  
Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
I didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care_**

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  


"WOW! that was amazing!", Shane whispered.

"Adri can you please talk to me. We really need to talk about this", he tried talking but she kept playing her guitar, not looking up.

"Adri please", his eyes were welling up. She didn't look up so he turned around and walked away.

**That Night:**

Adri sat in the grass by the bridge downtown looking at her reflection in the water. Sighing she let a tear fall down her cheek. It hit the water sending a tiny ripple in the lake..

Then suddenly a soft guitar strum came out of nowhere.

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
**__**Restless nights But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
**__**I realize I let you down  
**__**Told you that I'd be around  
**__**I'm building up the strength just to say**_

"Shane?" Adri looked up and saw a GONDALA, and him in a...Italian suit!? and Andy!? rowing ...mysteriously. The gondala rowed slowly in front of the lake.

"FORGIIIIIIIIVE HIM ADRIIIIIIIIANA." Andy sang in a VERY LOW GUY VOICE.

"Umm?" Adri raised an eyebrow still confused.

"He is sorry!" Andy sang back in her regular way.

"Andy since when do you sing?!"

_**I'm Sorry  
**__**For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
**__**It's all me,  
**__**This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
**__**But your already on your way**_

Shane's voice came out like he was holding back a cry, he sucked it up and strummed his guitar with all his might.

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
**__**Knowing that I am to blame  
**__**For leaving your heart out in the rain  
**__**And I know your gonna walk away  
**__**And leave me with the price to pay  
**__**Before you go I wanted to say**_

"Shane..." Adri actually tried looking at his face. It was looking at her pleadingly, his dark eyes were saddened and looked paler in the moonlight.

_**I'm Sorry!  
**__**For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
**__**It's all me,  
**__**This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
**__**But your already on your way**_

"Adri I love you..." Shane sang with a smile in his voice.

"I love you too." she said softly.

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
**__**Knowing that I am to blame  
**__**For leaving your heart out in the rain  
**__**And I know your gonna walk away  
**__**And leave me with the price to pay  
**__**Before you go I wanted to say**_

_**Can't make it alive on my own  
**__**But if you have to go,  
**__**Then please girl, just leave me alone'  
**__**Cause I don't want to see  
**__**You and me going our separate ways  
**__**I'm begging you to stay  
**__**If it isn't too late**_

Shane strummed his guitar on last time and waited for Adri's reaction.

"Shane..I cant do this. That was sweet. But I'm sorry!." Adri stood up and went running. Shane fumbled his brows and turned to Andy who was whistling.

"ANDY! STOP THE GONDALA!! WE ARE GOING IN A FLIPPEN CIRCLE!"

Andy shot him a look.

"I cant we are in the middle of the lake dumbass!"

"God! GIVE ME THE OAR!" Shane took the oar from Andy and went paddling back to shore.

"Adri! Adri!" Shane ran up to her and held her in his arms.

"Let me go Shane!" she cried into his chest.

"I wont until you let me explain." He was crying too. Andy was right behind a tree in the shadows silently watching. And don't worry, she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Bonnie is lying, believe me Adri, Please!" Adri broke from his grasp.

"What if she isn't Shane?!" she shot back.

"You don't know her like I do, believe me please." Shane got down on his knees.

"Adri I love you, believe me! That's all i need! PLEASE! She is lying..." He was sobbing now.

"You need some time to think about this", Adri had a million emotions running through her and left Shane crying on the ground.

That night, Adri ran from the park home. She really wanted to forgive Shane, but she wasn't so sure if she should. She had already forgiven him once before and yet here they are again, but in a much worse situation.

* * *

Another long chapter :D this was a very sad one! Andy came up with most of it so props goes to her(: lol  
well R & R mah peeps

xoxo adriii:


	20. Ch 18

**The Next day:**

Adri woke up her eyes still red and swollen from the night before. She got up and went to shower. When she finished she got dressed in a light blue tank top, jean shorts, and her black converse. She grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the door. Shane, who was walking to her house, saw her closing the front door to her house before turning around and walking down the street. Shane decided to follow her. They arrived at the park a few seconds later, and Shane hid behind a bush and watched her sit on the swings and sing.

_**I fell in a perfect way  
**__**Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle  
Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
I didn't see the trouble  
**__**And I didn't care**_

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to

She starts to feel more tears fall down her cheeks and wipes them away. She soon starts to go higher so she turns around confused and sees Shane is pushing her.

"Don't stop singing. Keep going", he said tears starting to trail down his perfect face.

Adri turns back around and keeps singing her voice cracking here and there as she cried, but kept going.

_**But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kinda like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
And it will take forever  
To fade away**_

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you, no  
Why would I want to, oh  
I can't unlove you  
_**Can't do that  
I'll never  
Get through this  
Why would I want to**_

There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  


_**I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you**_

When she finished the song, Shane stopped the swing. Adri got up and walked away from Shane and the swings. He looks at her confused and runs after her.

"Adri, Bonnie isn't pregnant. She was just saying that to get me back, but it's not going to happen because I don't love her, I never did.", Shane explained, but she just kept quiet.

"You know I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you. When I did it with her, it meant nothing at all and it still does and it will always mean NOTHING to me, but with you it was so different. It wasn't just drunken sex to me, it felt like so much more then that.", he sighed and saw she started walking slower, so he stood in front of her face to face and continued. "She was past and you are my future, Adri. Like I said before, you're so different from every other girl I know. You're not mean, and when you are it's just because your joking around and I find it cute, your funny, beautiful, talented, smart. You're just perfect in my eyes". She began to get teary and he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I love you Adriana", he said sweetly as he caressed her cheek and then walked away in the opposite direction, hoping she would follow.

Adri took everything in for a moment. He was the one good thing that happened to her in a long time and she didn't want him to leave, but at the same time being with a pop star didn't really have all it's perks. She should of known this when she said she'd be his girlfriend, but at that time she really didn't seem to remember him being a famous super star. She thought of him as just a regular guy, and she still does. She really does love him and knows he loves her back. Shane was also perfect in her eyes. Everything she ever wanted in a guy. SUPER talented and funny, cute, sweet, and nice.

She walked in his direction and started to sing. "I can't unlove you. Can't do that. No matter how I try. I'll never turn my back on. Someone who loved me too. I can do most anything I have to. But I can't unlove you", she sang the last part lowly in his ear.

He slowly turned his head and looked to his right, to see Adri with tears trailing down her face. He took her hand in his and caressed it with him thumb. She looked down at their hands and smiled up at him. She let go and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug which he gladly returned.

"I love you Adri", he said kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Shane", she took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss.

"hm…I missed that", he whispered as he gave her another hug.

"me two", she smiled.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter! so cute. i actually got tear-eyed. ha!  
Next chapter, a couple goes on a date. wont say who though MWAHAHA!  
R & R mah peeps

xoxo adriii:


	21. Ch 19

**Nate and Lexi's date****(written by Andy:D)**

It was a simple afternoon on a comfy couch at a local Starbucks. Andy and Shane had a huge hot cocoa drinking contest...You can pretty much tell who won...

"Its awesome having new friends!" Andy sighed and let her head collapse on Shane's shoulder. He made himself more comfortable and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"You bet we do. I am just so damn beat." Shane sighed and collapsed his head on Andy's

"They deserve to be treated to something from us.." Andy suggested.

"Hmm you are right..." Shane shrugged and turned to Andy...she had a mischievious grin plastered on her face."What are you up to?"

She squealed in return and dragged his little popstar ass out of the building.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Pheobe?!" Lexi fumbled with the blindfold put over her eyes. "And why am I like prettied up?" Lexi was in a mini dress which Andy picked out for her with her hair all pretty and curled. Adri laughed maniacally while she did her makeup.

What Lexi didnt know was Andy planned it as a thank you for being a friend

Pheobe then opened what seemed like a door. It rang a bell as she led Lexi through it. Pheobe then giggled and had her sit somewhere.

"Where the hell?!" Nate's voice came in front of her. Lexi's and Nate's blindfolds were removed at the same time. Nate bulged his eyes out.

"You look beautiful Lexi." he sighed dreamily looking her up and down.. Lexi froze a smile. Nate was HOT TONIGHT. He was wearing a simple grey button up shirt a little more unbuttoned then usual with a tie tucked in it, his skinny jeans framed his legs nicely and his butt was like fuckin perfect. To top it off he was wearing a top hat that was slightly tipped to the side having his curly hair cover one of his eyes.

"You look...whoa." Lexi was caught up in his attractiveness and eyes. Damnit.

"Why thank you." Nate leaned across the table and kissed her softly. It soon turned into a makeout session until a bell was rung.

"If you two are ahem..done...Dinner will be served." a waiter came with other waiters with spaghetti and soda and a really yummy looking milkshake..

"Two spaghetti plates with meatballs, an orange soda and a vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream milkshake with hints of caramel, hersheys chocolate shavings, rainbow sprinkles. and whipped cream."

Lexi raised her eyebrows and her stomach growled.

"Some girl named Miss Andy suggested it." the waiter replied. Nate laughed at Lexi's face.

"She is taunting me." Lexi huffed. The waiters laid down their meals and drinks in front of them.

"Enjoy..." the waiter bowed and disappeared.

"I bet our friends planned this." Nate chuckled taking a bite out of his spaghetti.

"Ooh meatball." Lexi ignored what he said and licked her lips and stole a meatball off of Nate's plate with her fork.

"Hey!" Nate then stole some spaghetti off of her plate and stuffed it his mouth. Lexi laughed and ended up having a fork war with Nate. She took a twirl of spaghetti in her mouth from her plate and Nate did as well. Lexi slurped a noodle and found Nate's lips upon hers.

"That was really cheesy." she kissed his nose.

"Yeah it feels like one of those cliche fanfiction stories written by teenage girls!"

Lexi shrugged and took another sip of her milkshake.

"But I like it" Nate winked and held up a noodle. Lexi rolled her eyes and stuck the other end of the noodle in her mouth Nate happily kissed her once more. Then suddenly a guitar came out of nowhere.

"Bonita..." A low manly voice popped up.

"ANDY!?" Nate and Lexi screamed in unison.

"Dont tell me that Andy just sang that note."Nate furrowed his brows.

"Si.." Lexi laughed.

"Si Senor Nate y Senorita Lexi, muy es bonita." Andy wiggled her eyebrows and six other guys came behind him.

"Meet Ricardo, Julio, Sanchez, Raimundo, Juan. and JASON." she laughed.

"WHAT THE?!" Lexi was clearly confused.

"Andy why are you wearing a false moustache?" Nate was slightly creeped out.

"Muy es caliente." Andy stroked her fake moustache and continued playing what seemed like a Mexican love song.

"Wow Andy," Nate chuckled. "Thats all I got to say."

"JASON!?" Lexi stood up and looked at a guy playing the quick little guitar solo.

"Hola Lexi." he smiled and finished it off. The Mariachi band bowed and disappeared into the corner of the dinder and started playing another song. Lexi and Nate just laughed at each other when Andy hit a low note.

"So Lexi..." Nate placed his hands on hers on the table.

"Yes Nate?"

"I love you."

Lexi blushed.

"I love you too."

__

"Muy es mi amore..."

Nate sighed. "_Cayate_ Andy"

Andy laughed and Nate kissed Lexi once more.

* * *

R & R please(: again this one was written by Andy:D

xoxo adriii:


	22. Ch 20

**Phoebe and Jason's date…****(written by Andy :D)**

BY THE BEACH CLIFFS.

"Oh Phoebe isn't it so pretty?!" Jason smiled while holding her hand walking through a garden with lights and flowers...and the best of all...BIRDS!

"Ahh Mr. Jason and Miss Phoebe." a guy in a bird suit greeted them.

"Oh my..." Phoebe couldn't even finish the sentence.

"SHANE?!" Jason finished for her.

"Heeey guys." he chuckled nervously leading them to a shanghai designed arch in the garden.

"That is pretty!" Phoebe giggled while squeezing Jason's hand.

"Now come on and eat your dinner." Shane gritted his teeth and wobbled to the arch.

"Thank you... Mr. Waddles.." Jason then bursts out laughing and took a seat. Phoebe laughed along sitting in front of him. She took a quick sip of the water glass in front of her already.

"Shane seriously, I love birds but you didn't have to do this for me." Jason teased.

"I didn't do it for you...I just had to make that stupid bet with Andy..." Shane groaned.

**Flashback**

_"Shane you and I both know that I'm gonna win." Andy smirked while plugging in her guitar._

_"PUH-LEASE Ands, i will." Shane laughed turning on the TV._

_"Dude, When you went on that vacation with your parents for a week I had nobody to hang with. Don't underestimate me" Andy warned._

_"Yeah yeah whatever. Your little break dancing ass will be crying after this." he smiled at her intimidating. Guitar Hero started up._

_Shane and Andy decided on the song Beat It by Michael Jackson. EXPERT._

_"Lets make a bet shall we?" Andy offered._

_"Well okay bring it on sister from another mister!"_

_"Loser dresses up in a bird costume for Jason and Phoebe's date.!" she smiled._

_"Pffft. Alright!" Shane saw the song has started and played along._

_"Give it up Shane! Bet something else instead!"_

_Shane shook his head. "Yeah right, like what?"_

_"A PENCIL!" Andy laughed as she hit a star note._

_"Laaaaaaame." Shane shot back with a mini long note.._

_Soon it was on the solo. Shane started out winning but lost his way during the middle. He ended up losing over 20, 000 points and looked over at Andy in fear. She hit every single freakin note and ended the song!! Shane took a couple steps back._

_"HEHE..." Andy smirked darkly and walked towards him._

_"Awww damnit I shoulda bet the pencil."_

**End Flashback**

"She made me cry when she forced that suit on me.." Shane said out of the blue. He got out of his trance when he found out Jason banged his head on the table laughing.

"You...should...see….YOUR FACE!!" Jason bursts out in tears at this point.

Shane grumbled when Andy in a pretty black dress and a hawaiin poppy in her hair with Adri alongside her in the same outfit, handed him Jason and Phoebe's dinner. Yum Chinese Food. Courtesy of Adri's Uncle.

"Ooh Chow mein!" Phoebe looked at the plates hungrily Shane was holding while...(hold back laugh) wobbling to back to them.

Shane laid down the plates in front of them..."Enjoy." he bit his lip and wobbled towards Andy and Adri again.

"I hate you." he spat at Andy and wobbled to get the desert.

"Hey hey, don't blame me, Adri is the one who picked out the suit for you." Andy gestured to Adri besides her as she took a bite of her ice cream cone. Courtesy of a place called Baskin Robbins, which was across the street.

"You brought my girlfriend to the darkside..." Shane said roughly and got two plastic plates of cake.

"Aww Shane, no hard feelings." Adri giggled.

"Muhahahaha." Andy chuckled and gave him a punch in the shoulder. "Now move on...Mr. Waddles. HAHA!!" Adri and Andy bursts out in laughs.

"I hate my life right now..." Shane wobbled..hehe...back to Jason and Phoebe and laid down their plates which was Happy Feet.

"OH SHANE!! You remembered I loved Happy Feet!!" Jason happily squealed like a little kid and ate his cake..

Shane sighed and wobbled back to Andy..."Happy Feet? Seriously? Do you want me to die?"

"Happy Feet, I always wanted to see that movie!" Adri smiled.

"No I don't..."Andy handed him two glasses of pineapple juice. "Now go on..." Shane rolled his eyes and turned around but heard Andy giggle again.

"MR WADDLES!!"

"SHUT. UP. ANDY!! UGH!!" Shane brought Phoebe and Shane some pineapple juice in a cup. A ukelele came strumming behind them…a certain Shane in a penguin suit with Adri and Andy

_Andy singing_

**Adri singing**

Shane singing.

_**All three**_

_Oh,it is love from the first time I set my eyes upon yours thinking "Oh, is it love?"Oh,dearIt's been hardly a momentAnd you are already missedThere is still a bit of your skinThat I've yet to have kissedOh say, please do not goWhen you know, oh you know that I mustOh say, I love you so_

"May I have this dance Phoebe?" Jason asked her while getting up.

"I would love to!" she replied

On the soft grass, Jason and Phoebe swayed back and forth. Jason's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist while Phoebe's were resting on his neck

**You know (oh) you, oh know you can trustWe'll be holding hands once againAll our broken plans I will mendI will hold you tight so you knowIt is love from the firstTime I pressed my hand to yoursThinking, "Oh, is it love?"**

"You bet its love Birdie." Jason whispered into Phoebe's ear.

"Be my birdhouse Jason?" she asked giggling.

"Duh." He kissed her cheek.

_**Oh, your heart may long for love that is more nearSo, when I'm gone these words will be hereTo ease every fearAnd dry up every tearAnd make it very clearI kiss you and I knowIt is love from the firstTime I press my lips against yoursThinking, "Oh, is it love?"**_

"YEAH ITS LOVE.." Shane gritted his teeth at Andy and Adri who stuck their tongues out.

_**Oh it is love from the firstTime I pressed my lips against yoursThinking, "Oh, is it love?"**_

Shane grumpily strummed the ukelele one last time. He was about throw a hissy fit when he saw Phoebe and Jason in their own little world. He wouldn't interrupt them...Yet he was going to get a lot of fun at getting back at Andy.

* * *

R & R please(: if you have any ideas for Shane and Adri's date let me know because I'm going to be writing that one:D yay! lol well let me know(:

xoxo adriii:


	23. Ch 21

**Chapter 21**

Everyone went over to Adri's house to just chill and watch movies. They all where sitting on the couch and floor getting ready to watch Meet the Spartans when Lexi stood in front of the t.v.

"HEY! Guys I'm hyper let's have a random party", she said jumping up and down.

"YES PARTY", Shane exclaimed. "Let me go get those drinks"

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS ARE NOT GETTING DRUNK AGAIN", Andy jumped up

"but Annnndddddddyyyyyyyyy", Shane whined.

"shut up Shane! It's not going to work"

"you are no fun"

"Hey! I just don't want a repeat of the last party we had"

He thought back and nodded his head, "yeah you're right"

"of course when aren't I?", she said.

"well that's not going to stop me from grinding on Phoebe", Jason winked.

"OK JASE, I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT", Andy exclaimed mentally scarred.

Everyone laughed. "well then, let's get this party started WOOT WOOT", she said running to turn on Adri's radio which started playing Live to Party by no other then, yup you guessed it, Connect 3.

_**Yeah! Hey! Hey! Hey! **_

Everyone jumped up and grabbed their partners before they started dancing. Andy decided to start dancing with her blown up penguin doll.  
_**  
I was sitting at home  
Watching tv all alone  
**__**So tired for re-runs  
I've memorized this show  
So I pick up the phone  
Call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party  
Hit the music here we go Yeah! **_

Adri, Lexi, and Phoebe jumped up on the coffee table and started dancing.

_**We gotta live to party  
Bust your move  
Everybody is in the groove  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll? **_

The guys stopped dancing and watched their girlfriends go crazy.

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

We were out on the floor  
Yeah we danced the night away  
Then she looked at her watch  
And said that it was late  
Then she pulled me aside  
And said she couldn't stay (I really gotta go)  
But i begged her for one more song  
Let the music play! 

Jason ran to the coffee table and started grinding on Phoebe. Adri and Lexi awkwardly got off the table and walked to their boyfriends and started dancing with them again.

_**We gotta live to party  
Bust your move  
Everybody is in the groove  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?**_

Hey! Hey! Hey!

_**I drove her home  
And then she whispered in my ear  
The party doesn't have to end  
We can dance here**_

Live to party  
Bust your move  
Everybody is in the groove  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll? 

Andy let's go of her blown up penguin and starts air guitaring.  
_**  
We gotta live to party  
Bust your move  
Everybody is in the groove  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?**_

We gotta live to party  
Bust your move  
Everybody is in the groove  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

We gotta live to party  
Bust your move  
Everybody is in the groove  
Tell the dj to play my song  
Are you ready to rock n' roll?

LIVE! TO! PARTY! 

They screamed the last part out together and started laughing.

"well that was tiring yet fun", Phoebe laughed.

"HELL YEAH", Andy yelled. "OH! Before I forget, I brought you guys this because I thought you'd need them". Everyone looked at her confused as she walked over to her bag and picked it up. She opened it up and took out 4 boxes.

"condoms for you", she threw it Jason. "for you", she threw it to Nate. "and 2 for you Shane", she threw it at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ANDY?", They all exclaimed.

"what? I'm being a good friend here! You all need to be protected, seeing as what happened last time. I bet none of you were safe, well this doesn't go to Nate and Lexi but now you have it just in case", she winked.

"why did you give me two?", Shane asked confused.

"because the other night you two wouldn't stop with the…", Adri interrupted her.

"we get it Andy. really we do", Adri laughed nervously.

"ok well that was awkward", Shane said putting the boxes down.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a soda", Jason said and skipped to the kitchen.

He opened up the fridge and looked inside to see what their was. "hm…Budweiser(A/N: he pronounced it Bud-weeser) never heard of it", he took it and started to drink it. "ohh yummy", he said and started chugging it down. He then walked back into the room with the beer in hand.

"JASON WHY ARE YOU DRINKING BEER? I THOUGHT I HID IT WELL", Andy yelled.

"what…whoa…I got it from the fridge…I thought it was soda"

She snatched the bottle away. "DUDE, IT'S BUDWIESER", she showed him.

"oh I thought it was Bud weeser"

"URGH Jason you nincompoop. Learn how to read correctly", Andy exclaimed and threw the can away.

"HEY ANDY!", Jason said excitedly.

"what Jason?"

"LET'S DANCE"

"I'M NOT GRINDING WITH YOU", Andy said backing away slowly.

"Noooooooo silly……I mean dancing……you and me…..NOW…….challenge"

"BRING IT DRUNKIE"

Jason started break dancing, which, let's just say he wasn't very good. Then it was Andy's turn and she whooped him.

"you just got served", Andy snapped her fingers at Jason but he started booty dancing.

"uh…Jason? It's over….Andy won", Phoebe told him.

"I DON'T CARE…SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT…SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT", he sang and shook his booty.

"WOO! TAKE IT OFF BABY", Phoebe yelled earning her some weird looks.

"oh I'll take it off alright", he winked at Phoebe and grabbed her hand taking her upstairs.

"they never stop", Lexi shook her head laughing.

Andy shrugged "at least he took the box of condoms with him"

"so what to do now", Nate said

"watch the movie?", Adri suggested.

"ok sure", Nate said and they all sat down on the couch. Nate wrapped his arms around Lexi and put his head over hers, on one of the couches, Adri and Shane were on a separate couch, her head laying on his chest as he stroked her hair, and Andy was on the one in the middle cuddled up with her blown up penguin.

45 minutes into the movie Lexi fell asleep, Nate was full awake, Andy was eating all of Adri's food, and Adri and Shane were making out.

"Guys seriously can you do that somewhere else or am I going to have to put something unexpected into your pillow while you guys are asleep?", Andy asked.

They broke apart and looked at Andy. "Andy, you should seriously start dating", Shane laughed and started kissing Adri again.

"whatever. You're still going to find something unexpected tomorrow morning", she smiled evilly.

"fine. We're leaving", Shane said and took Adri's hand before getting up to go to her room.

Andy cleared her throat.

"ok ok", Shane got the box and kept going upstairs

"thank you" Andy chuckled and looked towards Nate. "You aren't gonna start making out with Lexi are you because I swear-"

"Relax Andy, I wont." Nate assured.

"Alrighty then, hey aren't you tired?" she asked.

"Not really, you?"

"Nope" Andy replied popping the p. "Well I'm going to go raid Adri's fridge you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I have had enough, "Nate smiled. Andy shrugged and went through Adri's fridge. That minute Shane come walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Ands!" Shane greeted with a big smile on his face, picking some feathers out of his hair. Andy had a banana shoved in her mouth and a giant ice cream tub in her hand..she then turned around and coughed up the banana. "SHANE WHAT THE HELL!? BE DESCENT!! GEEZ!!" She then covered her eyes with the ice cream tub. "YOU SICKO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Shane looked at what he was wearing...or half what he was wearing. He was just wearing a pair of black boxers.

"I don't even want to know what Adri is wearing." Andy rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Hormone raged teenager."

"WELL!" Shane playfully said offended. "Look at the girl who saw me naked in the kiddy pool when we were three!"

"UGH. SHANE DONT REMIND ME." Andy lowered the ice cream tub no longer paying attention to Shane and grabbed a giant spoon.

Shane chuckled and walked towards her. "Well can i borrow your jacket if you don't want to see me shirtless?"

"HELL NO!" Andy's eyes bulged out. "You can borrow it if you were just plain shirtless and did not come back from sex...I don't want sex sweat all over my favorite jacket. I wont have that sweat until I am married." Andy held up her purity ring and lowered it back down.

"Then why did you buy the condoms!!" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Dude..those were for Phoebe and Jason but I thought it would be better if I gave em to everybody. They aren't for me." she smirked.

"Andy you like only seventeen.-"

"seventeen and three quarters!"

"Yeah yeah sorry." Shane sighed. "I mean how did..you..umm" it was really hard finding the words to say but Andy spoke for him.

"The grocery store a few blocks from here has a guy I know. His name is Frank. My good blackjack buddy! He let me have the condoms for free for a joke because he knows I AM PURE." she laughed.

"Frank? Frank the Tank?"

"No Frank the Blackjack and Prank guy."

"Ah."

"Yep."

Shane twitched his lip while Andy went back to her ice cream.

"So..."

"yeah?"

"Wanna eat ice cream like we used to?" he suggested.

Andy had a smile on her face. "Heck sure...If you put a shirt on first. Your abs are so wimpy." she stuck out her tongue.

"THEY ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"I work out!"

Andy bursts out in laughs "With what?"

"THE GYM!"

"Okay whatever..." Andy walked over to Nate just standing around by the couch. She grabbed him by the shoulder.

"ANDY WHAT THE-" Andy just ripped off his jacket and exposed him in his t-shirt.

"Thank you Nate!" she blew a kiss to him and shoved the jacket to Shane. "Put it on and I'm gonna kiss your butt at this." Shane happily accepted the jacket and threw it over him. She then saw Lexi shivering a little on the couch. Andy chuckled for a second and grabbed her favorite penguin blanket from her bag and pulled it over her.

"Sleep tight Lexi"

"ANDY!! COME ON!" Shane yelled from the kitchen.

"You are on."

"By the way Shane, where is Adri?" Andy asked getting another giant spoon.

"She is sleeping so I KNOW I'm good." he smirked.

"UGH. MENTAL IMAGES." Andy chucked the spoon across the kitchen which Shane smoothly caught. Shane and Andy dug in the ice cream not caring that it almost melted from all that time. Andy was too much off a machine to let it melt on bit. Andy then soon found Adri had 5 extra tubs of ice cream...UH OH..

**5 HOURS LATER...**

"come on Ands...one more bite...ahhhhh." Shane slung his arm over her shoulder and stuck a spoon on her nose.

"Shaaane. That was killer...I ate it all...ahaha..." Andy in reply fell to the ground taking Shane with her. The last ice cream tub went flying.

"Goodnight Shane..."

"Andy its 3 in the morning..." He stumbled to Adri's room and fell on the floor.

"WHATEVER!!"

THE NEXT MORNING...

"YAWN!!" Lexi stretched her arms on the couch with Andy's penguin blanket, she must have put it over her last night. But it was a nice gesture. "Penguins.Lovely." She sighed and groggily grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table to see what time it was. 1 in the afternoon. Damn, that was some party last night. Lexi laughed and looked all around her. Adri's place looked like a tornado blew in it! or Andy had a serious sugar rush. Which you never want to see...Nate was still asleep on the couch next to her,

"Morning babe." she kissed his curly head. "haha still asleep I see?"

Shane and Adri were who knows where, Jason and Phoebe she didn't want to know, and Andy was collapsed on the kitchen counter. Don't ask how she got there. Lexi smiled and walked out the door to get a Starbucks across the street, meanwhile...

"Gahh. Ugh..Where am I?" The room was spinning for Andy and her head was throbbing. "Oh yeah...I ate that entire ice cream tub."

**Flashback**

_"come on Ands...one more bite...ahhhhh." Shane slung his arm over her shoulder and stuck a spoon on her nose._

_"Shaaane. That was killer...I ate it all...ahaha..." Andy in reply fell to the ground taking Shane with her. The ice cream tub went flying._

_"Goodnight Shane..."_

_"Andy its 3 in the morning..."_

_"WHATEVER!!"_

**End Flashback**

she tried putting her foot down but accidentally fell off the counter. "AHH!! DAMNIT!" great now her entire body was aching.. "ughh..."Andy stumbled to the couch next to Nate and pulled her penguin blanket over her head. She then snatched her beanie hat off of the floor and stuck it on her head not caring that her hair was all over her face and fell back asleep. That minute Nate woke up and looked towards to what he thought was Lexi...which was Andy..

"Good morning Sunshine!" Nate greeted happily to the girl next to him. "Well then. Don't talk to me." he pouted childishly. While that was happening...Andy was having a fabulous dream...It involved exploding penguins, Jack Sparrow, and pushing Bonnie in a ditch.

_"IN YOUR FACE BON BON!! HAHA!!" Andy triumphantly laughed and saw that exploding penguins were all around her. "WHOO!! EXPLOSIONS!! HELL YES! What the-JACK SPARROW!?"_

_"Hello luv!" the Jack Sparrow dream figure walked towards her._

_"ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG THE JACK SPARROW IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!! AHH!!"_

"Well you are smiling, are you dreaming about me?" Nate laughed. "You look really cute when your hair is over your eyes."

Andy remained silent with a smirk coming across her face.

_"Thank you Jack!! YOU ARE REALLY SEXY!"_

"If I kiss you will you wake up?"

_"Kiss me yes. wake me up. NO."_

Nate chuckled and leaned in on Andy's lips.

_"AHHH!! JACK SPARROW IS KISSING ME!"_ Andy mentally screamed in her head. Not knowing it was Nate she ran her fingers through his hair. Nate smirked and broke apart for a moment.(still not knowing it was Andy)

"Your lips taste like cupcakes!"

_"Well I got it from Victoria Secret Jack!!" _

"Come on Lexi, wake up!" Nate sighed and started going into full blown make-out session mode.

_"Whoa easy with the tongue there Jack..."_

That minute Andy did wake up and broke the kiss. "AWW DAMNIT ITS OVER!"

Nate's eyes bulged in shock. "ANDY!?"

Andy blinked her eyes. "Sup Nate!" and waved hello.

"YOU!! ME...WHERE!! LEXI?! AHH!! KISS!!" Nate stumbled the words.

Andy was clearly confused. "Huh?"

"OH MY GOD I JUST MADE OUT WITH ANDY!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Andy's voice was not alone.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BEST FRIEND!?" Shane came stomping down the stairs with feathers in his hair.

"SHE!! I-"

"YOU MADE OUT WITH ANDY!? NATE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Adri came stomping down as well she had more feathers then Shane in her hair.

"Wait what? I just remember I made out with Jack Sparrow." Andy was seriously clueless.

"ANDY!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LEXI!?" Adri screeched,

"What did I do to Lexi?" Andy asked fixing her messy dark hair.

"ANDY YOU MADE OUT WITH NATE!!" Adri screamed again.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Lexi dropped her latte on the floor. "YOU. ANDY. MADE. OUT. WITH. MY. BOYFRIEND!?""

"Lexi why is everyone saying that? I had a dream I made out with Jack Sparrow which you all rudely interrupted." Andy shrugged. Lexi growled and tackled Andy from the couch to the floor.

"ANDY I WILL KILL YOU!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Lexi began shaking Andy endlessly.

"AHH!! LEXI!! PERSONAL SPACE!!" Andy screamed like a little kid and tried squirming out of off her grasp.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH NATE!!" Lexi began screaming like crazy.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?! I JUST MADE OUT WITH JACK SPARROW!!" Andy protested throwing her hands up in surrender on the floor.

"ANDY DONT DENY IT!!"

"DENY WHAT?! I JUST CONFESSED I MADE OUT WITH A FICTIONAL MOVIE CHARACTER!!"

"Guys! GUYS!! CHILL!!" Adri came to break it up. Lexi snarled and jumped off Andy and slapped Adri's right cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? Adri held up her fists. Andy jumped up from the floor as well and slapped her left cheek causing her to fall down.

Shane ran over to her and helped her up. "ANDY?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT _FOR!?"

"Lexi did it first." Andy pointed like a little kid to her.

"ANDY IM GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Well I'm gonna get inside your face. OOH. So what game are we playing?"

"Whoa!! ITS GETTING CATTY!" Shane laughed but covered it up with a cough. He sighed and walked towards the girls.

"Lexi, chill. Lets just explain to Andy what-" SLAP Andy shrugged. SLAP!!

"ANDY!! WHAT DID I DO!?" Shane gritted his teeth at his best friend.

"LEXI DID IT FIRST!!" Andy pointed childishly to Lexi again.

"Andy, you made out with Nate! How could you?!" Adri sighed and shook her head.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Andy asked picking up her hairbrush on the coffee table and started brushing her hair.

"Because its true! Nate how could you do that to me?" Lexi was almost starting to cry.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was you next to me and I wanted to kiss you awake. I didn't know it was Andy! I swear." Nate honestly spoke the truth while Adri awwed.

"Aww! You are so sweet!" Lexi ran up to him and gave him a hug. "That still doesn't explain why Andy was there and kissing you back." she glared at her.

"Whoa chill chica," Andy fixed the chain hanging on her baggy jeans. "I was on the kitchen counter, I like fell off of it and crashed on the couch. I knew Nate was there and I knew nothing would really happen if you found me there. Nate is a cool dude who wouldn't cheat on you. Besides, I ate an entire tub of ice cream, cut me some slack. Then I bit a pillow and shook it all around while you and Shane were sleeping." she spoke sincerely except that last part..

"Yet why did you kiss him? WAIT WHAT!? YOU BIT A PILLOW!?" Shane asked.

"I didn't, or least I thought I wasn't. That kiss with Jack "Sparrow in my dream was too real." she shrugged ignoring his last question..

"Wow Andy, Jack Sparrow?" Shane chuckled. "We haven't watched that movie since 3 months ago.

"Hey I cant control my dreams." Andy laughed.

"Okay I'm sorry for freaking out on you Andy..." Lexi apologized. "Yet I'm kinda jealous, Nate kissing me awake? That's the sweetest thing ever!"

"Ahaaa, you and Nate can just make-out and its all good" Andy chuckled. Lexi smiled and gave her a hug.

"Wait a second Andy, I bet you are the reason we had a bunch of feathers in my room." Adri narrowed her eyes.

"You bet I am." Andy smiled proudly.

"Andy you didnt answer my question earlier. WHY THE HECK DID YOU BITE A PILLOW!?" Shane spoke out.

"Because I was bored." she laughed. "By the way a bag of confetti and silly string is going to explode in your room in..." Andy checked her watch...5...4..3...

"Andy..you arent serious..." Adri began running back to her room.

"2..."

"ANDREA KIARI SHAYLER!!" Shane screeched in a high pitched voice.

Andy smirked."1."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"ANDY!!" Adri's voice was pissed from her room. She ran out covered in confetti and silly string

"Told you, Feathers ended up in your hair and the confetti is just plain payback.." Andy laughed.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK ANDY!!" Shane snarled. "God how do you even get these things?"

"Pfffft. Frank the Tank and by the way Shane I know all your tricks." Andy taunted.

"You...YOU!!"

"I know I know...Little kid." Andy patted his shoulder and went back to the couch. The minute she was about to take another step Shane went flying to tackle her to the ground. Andy saw this out of the corner of her eyes and did a break dance move to fall to the floor leaving Shane crashing on the floor.

"Ow." he squeaked.

"Told you Shane. I'm the best at pranks and I know all your tricks." Andy shook her head and blasted out her ipod volume as she triumphantly walked away.

"Andy knows how to walk it out...now walk it out now walk it." she snapped. "You just got served."

Phoebe and Jason were silently in the back.

Jason sighed. "And they call me the retard."

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while. High School just started today so i had to get ready for all that and blah blah blah.lol.well this chapter was written by me and Andy and i know Adri and Shane's date was supposed to be this chapter, but we changed it for the next one. so again if you have ANY ideas for it or any other chapter let us know. What do you think about us going on tour with them?and maybe meeting the Gray family...? Oh hm...what to do what to do.lol.well yeah R & R please(:

xoxo adriii:


	24. Ch 22

**Later that afternoon:**

Everyone was over at Phoebe's house watching t.v. and relaxing. Soon, Nate's phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D.

"Guy's, it's our manager", Nate said looking at Shane and Jason.

"we'll be right back girls", Shane said and walked outside with Nate and Jason to talk.

3 minutes later, they came back into the room and stood in front of the girls.

Phoebe looked up, "what's up?"

"well that was our manager…and it turns out that we have to leave and continue the tour tomorrow", Nate explained slowly.

The girls looked up at them, tears threatening to fall from each of them. "oh", Lexi said and looked down.

"we're so sorry about this. If we could stay, then you know we would but we have a contract so…", Shane drifted off and looked at Adri who was crying.

"what time are you guys leaving?", Phoebe sniffled.

"6:00 in the morning", Jason responded.

"I…I can't believe this", Adri said and ran up to Phoebe's room.

"Adriana", Lexi yelled and ran after her. Soon everything went quiet.

"I'm going to go check on them", Phoebe said standing up.

"No let me…us do it", Shane corrected and him and Nate went upstairs. Once they got to Phoebe's room, they knocked.

"Lexi…Adri open up please", Nate knocked. They waited a while and nothing. They sighed and were about to go downstairs, when the door opened revealing a tear stained Lexi standing at the door.

"Alexis, please don't cry", Nate walked up and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Nate", she cried into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you too Lexi", he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. For a while they stood there in each others arms.

"sorry to ruin the moment but uh…where's Adri?", Shane asked.

"the bathroom. She won't open up", Lexi frowned a bit.

"oh ok thanks", he walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Adri please open the door". He leaned his head against the door and could hear low sobs.

"Adri please open we need to talk", Shane pleaded. After a while, she opened the door. Her mascara was running down her face. Her eyes were red and were an unusual shade of blue.

"I'm so sorry Adri. I really want to stay with you"

"Just when things were getting better, this had to happen. God! Nothing ever seems to go right", She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"That's not true. Look at us. Fate brought us together. If we wouldn't of been on that chat that one night, I would of never met you and we would never be where we are today. And even though we hit some rough patches along the way, it only made us stronger. Yeah sure things were getting better, but I have the feeling that the best is yet to come. Please don't say nothing ever seems to go right, when my life has been perfect with you in it", Shane said tears welling up in his eyes.

"oh Shane I love you so much", she hugged him.

"I love you too Adri", he kissed her and looked her in the eyes. "we'll keep in touch. I'll make sure to call you everyday. I'll text you, I.M. you, we can do webcam…everything we can to make this work ok?", Shane caressed her cheek.

"ok that sounds great to me", she laughed and wiped her tears.

"alright. Now stop with the tears. I hate seeing such a pretty girl like you cry", Shane smiled.

She blushed and kissed him. "thank you and I'll try", she giggled.

"come on let's go downstairs", he grabbed her hand and joined everyone else.

"hey! Me and Jason were thinking", Nate told Shane.

"ok what?"

"why don't the girls go on tour with us"

"oh my God why didn't I think of that", Shane mentally slapped himself.

"well that's because you're a dumb butt, Mr. Waddles", Andy laughed.

"oh ha ha", he laughed sarcastically and looked back at everyone else. "we do have enough room on the bus, but all you guys need is your parents consent"

"I'll call my mom", Lexi said and took out her phone calling her mom.

"my parents are coming back home today from New York so I'll go home and talk to them soon"

"and my mom should be home any second so I'll talk to her when she comes", Phoebe said.

Just then Lexi came back into the room.

"Nate, how long's the tour for?", she asked.

"we have 2 weeks left"

"ok thanks", she said and went back to talking with her mom. "ok thanks so much mom…ok I love you too…I'll be home soon…ok bye"

Everyone looked at her anxiously waiting to hear her answer. "she said yes", she squealed and Nate gave her a big hug.

"oh thank God. I would have been so lonely without you there", Nate said.

"aw that's so sweet Nate", she kissed him.

Just then Phoebe's mom came through the door and smiled at everyone.

"hello everyone", she greeted. She got a chorus of "hey's" and "hello's".

"what are you guys up to?", she asked putting the groceries down.

"nothing much really. The boys have to leave back on tour tomorrow", she shrugged.

"oh honey that stinks"

"well that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

Her mom looked at her and knew she was up to something. "oh spill it out Phoebe"

"well the guys invited us to go on tour with them. It's only two weeks mom please please let me go", she begged her mom.

"I'll think about it. What did your moms say?", she asked referring to Adri and Lexi.

"well my mom said I could go", Lexi told her.

"and I haven't asked my parents yet because they're coming back from New York today, so once they get home I'm going to talk to them", Adri explained.

"Okay Phoebe how about this? If Adri's parent's let her go, then you can go but if not then I'm sorry but you're staying"

"WHAT? Mom that's not fair"

"I'm sorry Phoebe but that's the only condition"

"fine", she sighed and looked at Adri.

"I don't care what you do just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make sure your parents let you go", Phoebe pleaded laughing.

"I'll try my best Phoebe! Trust me I REALLY want to go"

"ok", she laughed.

"well guys I think I'm going to go home now. They should be home any second. Wish me luck", Adri smiled.

"want me to take you?", Shane asked.

"sure thanks"

"no problem"

"bye guys", they said in unison and walked over to Adri's house with her.

"so are your parents um…scary?", Shane asked worriedly.

She laughed. "No Shane. As long as you take care of me and are good to me, which you are, then they'll like you so you don't have anything to worry about"

"ok good"

"someone's nervous", she giggled and looked at him.

"yeah well I am going to meet your parents"

"oh Shane don't worry…they won't kill you"

"I surely hope not", he chuckled.

"and if they do I'll protect you", she said causing him to look at her in fear.

"kidding Shane, kidding", she laughed.

He nudged her shoulder "very funny", he said sarcastically. Just then, they arrived at her house and opened the front door revealing her parents and sister on the couch watching t.v.

"hey I'm home", Adri said having everyone turn to look at her.

"oh honey you're home! Oh I've missed you", her mom ran up to hug her. She was the spitting image of Adri except she was blonde and had blue eyes, so that was were Adri got her eyes from.

"hey daddy", Adri ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"hey princess", he smiled. He was brunette and had brown eyes and Adri's bright smile.

"hey squirt", she then hugged her sister, Kirstie. She had light brown long curly hair and dark green eyes, almost brown.

"guys, this is Shane", Adri said looking at everyone. "my boyfriend"

"hello Shane it's nice to meet you", her mom shook his hand he smiled.

"nice to meet you too"

"OMG! YOU'RE SHANE GRAY FROM CONNECT 3. AHHHHH", Kirstie ran up to him and shook his hand violently. "I am SUCH a big fan…you are so much cuter in person…where are your brothers…can I meet them?…can I have your autograph?…WILL YOU MARRY ME?", she asked jumping up and down excitingly.

Shane just laughed. "as flattering as that sounds I'm too old for you sweetie, but you can always go for Nate since he's the youngest", he smiled.

"oh well. Nate was always the hottest one anyway", she said and skipped away leaving Shane taken back and his mouth wide-open in shock. He turned to Adri. "that hurt", he chuckled.

"oh don't worry Shane you are the hottest one. My sister's a retard. I bet she thinks Michael Jackson is pretty", she laughed and he joined her.

Adri turned back to her parents, "can we talk to you guys for a minute? It's important"

Her dad's eyes-widened. "YOUR NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE…", he started to lunge at Shane in anger, but her mom pulled him back.

"NO NO! daddy no I'm not pregnant. I haven't even had sex yet so don't worry", she lied, laughing nervously.

"…awkward", Shane whispered to her and she laughed even more nervously.

"oh ok! Then what is it dear?", her dad asked.

"well Connect 3 has invited me, Phoebe, and Lexi to go on tour with them for the next two weeks", she told them.

* * *

What will Adri's parents say? Will they let her go? What'll be life on tour like? What'll happen when the boys go to their hometown and the girls meet the Gray family? hm...these are the questions that haunt me.lol. if you want to find out, then PLEASE review and let me know if you have any ideas. your opinions and thoughts matter(:

xoxo adriii(:


	25. Ch 23

**Chapter 23**

"2 WEEKS?", her dad exclaimed.

"yeah daddy please let me go. Lexi's mom already said she could go and if I don't go, then Phoebe can't either", she pleaded.

"well I'm ok with it if your father is", her mom told her

Adri looked at her dad, "please please please. I'll never ask for anything ever again"

"sweetie we both know that's not true", her father chuckled.

"ok so maybe it isn't but dad please I really want this. Summer is almost over and I haven't gone anywhere"

Her father thought for a second, "ok…you can go"

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you guys so much", she hugged both her parents. "oh I need to go pack and call everyone…Come on Shane", she grabbed his hand and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door.

"ok let me call Phoebe she's probably pacing and freaking out", she giggled and took out her phone"

"Hey Phoebe guess what?…my parent's said I can go…yeah I know…oh looking forward to a whole two weeks with Jason eh?…whoa didn't need to know that…well I'll talk to you later I need to pack…ok see you later…bye", she then hung up.

"well she's happy", she sat down on the bed beside Shane.

"I am too", he smiled and pulled her closer.

"yeah I figured you were", she laughed and looked at him. "what's life on the road like?", she asked.

"well…It's pretty different but at the same time it isn't. We get to the city pretty early and do a sound check, make sure everything's ok with all the equipment and make sure that everything's set up. Then once it's close to concert time, we do meet and greets sometimes depending on how much time we have. We want to meet as much of our fans as possible. So after that, we perform and right after we hop back on the bus and drive to our next city".

"wow that's a lot"

"yeah but it's pretty cool. You know, getting to travel and stuff"

"yeah sounds like it is", she looked down and then back at him "what are you guys doing after this tour ends?"

"well we're going to record our new album and after that's done with, we have two whole months free", he smiled.

"seriously? That's great"

"yeah now I get to spend more time with you", he said

**Downstairs...**

Andy was lurking in the umm household of...Adri's house. She was currently tuggin on a dress that Pheobe forced her into a few minutes ago, something about saying being feminine. scoff. Whatever Phebe. It was just a simple purple spaghettie strap mini.She then walked into the kitchen with Adri's parents in it.

"Umm" Andy said to them softly. Adri's dad was idly sipping a cup of coffee, while Adri's mom was reading magazine nex to him.

"Why hello there, We are Adri's mom and dad."

"Thats..." Andy then got a lightbulb turned on in ther head. ding! She was going to have fun with this.

"Absoloutely delightful." she finished with a smile. Adri's parent were taken back from the British class in Andy's regular tomboy voice.

"Im Andrea Kiari Shayler. Pleasure to abode you company." Andy replied in a fake accent held out her hand. Adri's dad stood up and shook it.

"Hi. Im Dean, this is my wife Laura. Pleasure to meet you as well!" he smiled. Andy curtsied keeping a straight face.

"I just wanted to inform you and your charming wife, the tour with connect 3 will be a chaperoned and quite safe interlude of music and the delighting course of playing the classical rock instruments at the shows on the stages with the fans of inquiring taste in Connect 3. Plus I must quite mention your daughter Adrianna has cast quite a spell on my lifelong friend Shane Adam Grey who is quite the charmer in young women knowing to treat them with respect and courtesy as everyone in in equality. Knowing that, Shane will be honest and true to Adrianna promising to always be that boy to make her smile in the right ways. Me? Im just his best friend keeping the band out of dillay dalling and trouble and what not. So i just wanted to assure you that the tour will be a delightful tasteful and charming delight." Andy replied in the same accent keeping a straight face over her dying of laughter.

"Umm.." Adri's dad stumbled. "Thats...Wow.."

"Aye Chap." Andy added.

"Dean, I think this girl is going to keep everything under control." Laura assured.

"Uhh Yeah..Thanks? Andrea.." Adri's dad went back to the table.

"It was a charming delight meeting the both of you." Andy bowed and walked away into the living room with Kristie.

"Umm hey." Andy greeted. Kristie turned around.

"Umm hi?"

Andy snickered knowing how to be a kid. "You want to have an ice cream eating contest? I could take you to Coldstone across the street.

Kristie's eyes brightened. " MOM!! DAD!! IM GOING WITH ADRI'S SUPER COOL FRIEND TO GET SOME ICE CREAM!"

Adri's parents then walked out.

"Alright sweety, Andrea will take care of you." Laura smiled at Adri.

"Thank you Mrs Laura. "Andy curtsied and took Kristie's hand out the door and closed it.

Adri's parents then idly went back to the kitchen.

Kristie bursts out laughing. "I know who you are, Andy. Adri was right you are quite the actor."

Andy smirked. "You know it kid. Now come on. I want a fudgey brownie scoop." And get away from all my friends sucking face with each other.

* * *

"AWWW!!" Lexi cooed outside the door.

"Uhh Lexi? did you hear that all?" Adri asked.

"No." she lied. Lexi shrugged and started banging on the door.

"SHANE SHANE SHANE!! ADRI ADRI ADRI!! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!" Lexi kept on banging on the door.

Shane sighed and stood up and walked towards the door. "You are exactly like Andy...seriously.." he then opened it.

"Okay what is it Lex-" Lexi's punch went from the door to his nose...Ouch.

"SHANE!!" Lexi screamed. "IM SO SORRY!!" Shane then collaped to the floor.

"UGH!! LEXI!!" Adri ran over to Shane on the floor."DO NOT BREAK MY BOYFRIEND!!" she scolded.

"Sorry! Its really serious!" she apologized furiously. "Andy-"

"WHY DOES THAT GIRL ALWAYS APPEAR IN ALL THE SITUATIONS!!" Adri groaned and held Shane's head.

"Anyways. you wont believe this.." Lexi paused. "PHEOBE. BROKE. JASON'S BIRDHOUSE."

Adri dropped Shane's head back on the floor.

"OUCH!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!" Adri screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed Lexi to the ground running down the stairs

"YOU.BROKE.JASON'S.BIRDHOUSE?!, Adri asked Phoebe incrediously.

"It was an accident i smacked the table in frustration and it sort of tipped over"

"poor Jason. Where is he?", Adri asked.

"he's trying to put it back together", Phoebe said feeling guilty.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO FIX IT. you were the one that broke it", Adri rubbed her temples.

"yeah you're right.thanks", Phoebe said and ran out of Adri's house.

"yeah no problem". Just then Andy came through the door with Kirstie.

"Andy?"

"oh hi Adri"

"what are you doing with that butt picking baffoon?", Adri asked pointing to her sister

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS ONE TIME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FOUND A HAIR STUCK IN MY BUTT"

Adri rolled her eyes.

"i took this butt picking baff...i mean sister to eat ice cream..She's a pretty evil little girl...I love it", Andy nodded her head and gave Kirstie a high-five and then skipped off to her room.

"whatever now I'd like some alone time with Shane so toodles", Adri turned to walk away.

"ok just keep it quiet for once PLEASE", Andy pleaded.

"i can't make any promises", Adri winked and giggled, before running up the stairs.

"great just what i needed to make my day", Andy sighed and sat on the couch to watch television.

UPSTAIRS:

"ok im back. sorry about that Shane...are you ok?", she asked and walked over to him.

"oh yeah im just dandy", he said sarcastically.

"sorry...again"

"it's ok babe. don't worry"

"ok"

"well what do you want to do now", he asked her.

"i could think of something", she giggled and he smiled.

IN KIRSTIES ROOM:

"MWAHAHAHA!! oh im so good", Kirstie smiled at the site of Lexi tied up on a little chair with makeup all over her face.

Lexi tried to wiggle her way out and talk, but couldn't because she had a pink bandana tied around her mouth.

"what's that? you wan't to break free? pfft keep dreaming. I'm going to keep you here FOREVER. MWAHAHAHAHA", Kirstie laughed evilly.

Thirty minutes later, Lexi was still tied to the chair in Kirstie's room. She was struggling to get untied and out of there.

"Dinner's ready!" Andy yelled from downstairs.

Lexi was trying to yell back and tell Andy to come and help her but she couldn't remove the bandana. Kirstie was smiling evily at Lexi's struggling circumstances.

Downstairs, everybody was waiting for Lexi, Kirstie, Adri, and Shane but was wondering why they were taking so long so Andy decided to go and see. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Adri's door and heard noises that she really didn't need to hear.

"When you two love birds are done doing whatever you are doing, come downstairs," Andy yelled into the room.

She still was standing at the door and neither Shane nor Adri opened.

"Oh my gosh, Orlando Bloom is here! Orlando I'll be coming for you," Andy yelled.

Adri opened the door quickly,"Where's Orlando Bloom?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen," Adri ran down.

Shane came walking out of the room.

"I don't want to know," Andy told him.

"She ditched me for Orlando Bloom," Shane said.

"Well, he's much hotter," Andy said smiling.

Shane glared at her and went downstairs.

"Now, to find Lexi and Kirstie."

Andy searched and knocked on all the doors. She came to a door and on it said

"Kirstie's room" so she let herself in to see Lexi tied in a chair.

"Kirstie, what did you do to Lexi?" Andy shouted.

"Just a little something that i found funny."

Andy ran to Lexi and saw horribly done make-up all over her face. Andy turned over to Kirstie and she smiled back at Andy. Andy noticed a large penguin sitting next to

Kirstie having a tea party.

"A PENGUIN!" Andy said.

"Yes, a penguin," Kirstie said.

Lexi tried to yell but Andy was too distracted by the penguin so Lexi slipped down

her chair and shrugged.

So, Mister Penguin, how are you doing today?" Andy asked the rather large stuffed animal.

The penguin just stared blankly, because, well, it's a stuffed animal.

"Talk to me, Mr. Waddles! Talk to me please," Andy pleaded.

Kirstie was laughing at the site at this and because Andy had forgotten about Lexi.

Then, they heard footsteps in the room, it was Adri.

"Orlando Bloom is not here."

"No he's not but..OH CRAP! Sorry, Lexi!" Andy said.

Lexi looked relieved that Andy noticed she had forgotten about her. She began

untying her from the chair and then removed the bandana from her mouth.

"Finally, I can talk! Kirstie, you better sleep with your eyes open tonight. Thanks,

Andy."

"No problem, now let's get downstairs and get some food but first, go wash your

face, Lexi."

Lexi ran to the bathroom to find how bad of make-up Kirstie had done so she washed

her face and it was off pretty quickly, it must have been cheap make-up. Lexi ran

downstairs to find everyone else at the dining table.

"Sorry everybody. I was imprisoned," Lexi said as she looked at Kirstie.

"Kirstie, what did you do?" Adri's mom asked.

"Who wants pie?" Kirstie asked.

Adri's mom looked away at her nincomepoopish child and shrugged.

Adri's dad came to the dinner table and served everyone rice, salad, and grilled chicken.

"CHICKEN!" Jason shouted and looked down at the chicken sadly,"poor chicken."

"What's wrong, my son?" questioned Adri's dad.

"If I do say so myself, I'm a big fan of birds," everybody looked away and laughed,"and I'm not fond of eating them."

"Well, you're going to have to, we're running low on food, we should go grocery shopping very soon."

Jason sighed and cut the chicken slowly, everybody looked closely.He picked up his fork and pinched the chicken and slowly moved it towards his

mouth. Everybody cracked a smile. The chicken finally reached his mouth and he started chewing it.

"Wow, this..this is wonderful! All the wasted years," jason said as he began devouring the chicken.Everybody couldn't help but crack up.

Soon, everybody finished eating and it was time for dessert. Adri's dad went to the kitchen and brought out a slice of chocolate cake for everybody.

"Chocolate!" Lexi said, and stared at the cake admirely.

Everybody looked at her and started laughing, she really loves chocolate, and food.

Everybody engulfed their slices and they were soon full.

"Thank you for the homecooked meal, it was great! It's been forever since we had a homecooked meal," Nate said.

"Your welcome, it was our pleasure," Adri's dad said.

"I think we should each get to our houses so we can pack our bags," Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Hey, what about everybody sleeps over my house? So it's easier to leave in the morning," Lexi asked.

"Sounds great," Shane said.

Everybody except Adri's mom and dad and Kirstie left the house to walk back to Phoebe's house to get into the tour bus and take everybody home. Adri's house is very close to Phoebe's so they were there within a good five minutes. Phoebe stayed at her house to pack her things and Jason stayed with her. Everybody else got into the tour bus and waved goodbye to them and promised to pick them up when they were done.

Nate, Lexi, Shane, and Adri were left in the tour bus and they were on their way to Lexi's house to drop her off. She lived particularly close to Phoebe so they were there very quickly. Nate decided to stay with Lexi at her house so they both got off the tour bus and walked into Lexi's house and waved goodbye to Shane and Adri who were left alone on the bus.

They started talking and talking and flirting with each other. They started listening to music and dancing. They were having a great time and then they arrived at Adri's house. They got off the bus and walked in.

Adri and Shane both walked up stairs and opened the door to Adri's room. She went to her closet and started grabbing enough clothes that would last her for two weeks. Adri reached for one of her drawers that was her bra and underwear drawer and looked over at Shane.

"I prefer I do this alone," she told Shane.

"I prefer to stay and help."

Adri rolled her eyes and decided to leave her boyfriend in the room. She wanted to get to Lexi's as soon as possible. She opened her drawer and took out enough bras and underwears for two weeks and Shane just stared, almost drooling. Adri looked back at him and saw him staring blankly at her undergarments.

"Snap out of it," she told him.

"Oh sorry," and he smiled.

She went into her closet to grab shoes. She took out a couple of pairs. She grabbed anything else she thought she needed for the trip and packed it in her suitcase. She was finally finished.

"FINALLY! What now?" Shane asked.

Adri looked at him in the eyes and smiled softly. He immediately understood and smiled back and got into the bed.

After five minutes of that stuff, Kirstie barged into the room. Adri and Shane turned around, shocked.

"Wow, that looks like fun. OH MISTER WADDLES!" Kirstie shouted and walked out of the room.

Shane and Adri looked at each other, relieved and laughed about it. They realized they should be getting to Lexi's house soon. They got up off each other and slipped on their shoes and Shane grabbed Adri's suitcase and they both walked downstairs.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm leaving!" Adri shouted.

Her mom and dad came walking out the kitchen and hugged her and said their goodbyes.

"Bye Kirstie!"

"Bye, what is that called? You know, what you two were doing?" Kirstie asked. Adri and Shane both turned and red and yelled bye and quickly ran out the door.They shut the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close one," Shane said.

"Oh yeah."

They walked into the tour bus and Shane carried Adri's suitcase onto the bus. They got on and drove to Phoebe's. They got there fast and Jason and Phoebe were already outside, sitting on the footsteps. They were talking until Jason noticed a bird and ran after it. Shane and Adri got there and Phoebe yelled to Jason and they both got onto the bus and were on their way, now, to Lexi's. They decided to have a snack on the bus, some chocolate. By the time they finished eating it, they were at Lexi's house. They got off the bus, Phoebe and Adri with suitcases in hand and Jason and Shane helping them. They walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Somebody opened the door, it was Lexi's mom.

"Well, hi, I'm Lexi's mom," she introduced herself,"but please, call me Lucy."

She welcomed everybody in and Lexi and Nate were on the couch watching television and then they saw everybody walk in. They watched television for a while and then decided to go to sleep since they would wake up very early the next morning.

* * *

Please Review! when you all review it makes me happy and i post a new chapter sooner:D  
this chapter was written by me, andy, and lexi so make us happy and send us what you think and any ideas if you have any.  
thanks,

xoxo adriii:


	26. Ch 24

The Next Morning:

Jason and Nate were the first one's to wake up. Nate walked over to Lexi and gently shook her, causing her to wake up.

"what?", she asked groggily.

"it's time to wake up. We have to go"

"urgh ok", she sighed and got up walking to the bathroom.

"Shane walk up sleepy head", Jason shook him

"get away big bird"

"no! come on Shane we have to go on tour"

"I don't wanna go", Shane whined, still half asleep.

"Adri's going to be there and she just told me once we got on the bus, you guys can have fun", Jason tried.

Shane opened his eyes and shot up, "and I'm up". He looked around "hey Adri's still sleeping. You lied to me"

"yes but you're up so let's go"

"ok", Shane said and went over to Adri and tried to wake her up. She was cuddled up with a teddy. He moved hair that was covering her face and gave her a kiss. Her eyes fluttered and pulled Shane on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"ok I'm up now", Adri giggled.

"me 2", Shane said standing up and giving her a hand to get up also.

"Phoebe wake up", Jason shook her violently.

"Phoebeee come on", he shook her even more

"I'm up! I'm up", Phoebe sighed frustrated.

"ok now let me wake up Andy"

"Andy.Andy.Andy.Andy. wake up", Jason shook her

SLAP! Andy had slapped Jason across the face and he winced in pain.

"ow I have a boo-boo now"

"sorry dude! But that's what you get when you try to wake me up"

Now that everyone was awake, they got up and got ready to leave. They said their goodbye's to Lexi's mom and loaded up the bus, before heading out.

"so where's our first stop boys?", Phoebe asked.

"Atlanta, Georgia", Nate told them.

"oh sweet", Lexi said. "I'm going to get a souvenir from every city we visit"

"oh me 2...well I'm just going to shop at every place we stop", she giggled and took out yellow nail polish and began painting her nails.

"well me and Jason have some uh…stuff to do so byez", Phoebe said pulling Jason to the back of the bus.

"oh great just what I needed to start off my day", Adri said and Andy nodded in agreement.

"Now you know how I feel", she rolled her eyes.

"ok well changing the subject", Nate said. "what to do now?". Everyone started thinking.

"I have no clue", Andy said.

"we can watch television or we can play guitar hero", Adri suggested smiling evilly.

"NO WAY! I'm never playing guitar hero against you ever again", Shane refused.

"oh come on Shane. You're just mad cause you lost the bet. We don't have to make a bet this time. It'll only be for fun", Adri smiled.

"oh ok. Fine"

"I play winner", Lexi's hand shot up.

"okie dokie", Adri said.

They set up the game system and chose their levels.

"what are you going to play?", Shane asked.

Adri looked at him, "expert"

"ok me 2", he said and chose the song they'd be playing. Once he did, they started playing and neither one of them missed a note. But in the end, Shane won.

"YES YES I WON! HA HA HA HA! In your face", Shane started doing some kind of celebration dance.

"ok Shane you won! Congrats", Adri smiled and sat down.

"you didn't let me win did you?", He crossed his arms around his chest and looked at her.

"of course not Shane, why would I do that?"

"I don't know. But ok I believe you", he nodded and gave the other guitar to Lexi who was going to play next.

They played and in the end Shane won. Lexi was in shock.

"MAN IM ON A ROLL", Shane exclaimed.

"but…but how? I never lose", Lexi questioned confused and sat down.

"aw it's ok Lexi. It's just a game", Adri comforted her friend.

"yeah just a game that I lost to your slightly retarded boyfriend", Lexi mumbled.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT", Shane said angrily.

"whatever. So what to do now?"

"go eat breakfast. I'm STARVING", Andy exclaimed.

"when aren't you?", Shane rolled his eyes.

Andy was about to protest, but nodded her head in agreement. "true dat yo!"

About 10 minutes later, the bus stopped in front of a waffle house and everyone got off the bus to eat.

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while but with school and all it's hard to keep up.i really didn't know what to write for this chappy so that's why it's so short.if you have any ideas though, please please pleaseee let me know.it would help SO much. R & R please

thanks

xoxo adriii(:


	27. Ch 25

Lovebug Chapter 25

After eating, they got back onto the bus and kept driving off to their first stop. Jason and Shane were lying down on the couch watching television, Phoebe and Adri were in the bunks in the back of the bus talking, and Nate and Lexi were sleeping.

About 2 hours later, they finally arrived at Georgia. Since their were more people, they decided to all stay at a hotel. Luckily, no one knew where they would be staying so no fans were there jumping on them. From the outside, the hotel looked huge so everyone ran out of the bus and went inside. Shock was the expression on everyone's faces.

"whoa this is sick", Nate nodded his head.

"oh yeah", Jason said looking around. His eye's stopped at a bird painting. "OMG LOOK A BIRD. Can I buy this painting", he asked the group.

"no Jason you can't", Shane told him.

"but…but…fine", he gave up sighing.

"so ANYWAYS, let's check in already I want to see our rooms", Andy said anxiously.

"ok ok fine", Shane told her and walked up to the front desk. He went back to everyone and told them what rooms everyone will have.

"ok Nate and Lexi will have one room, Jason and Phoebe another, me and Adri, and Andy…uh…you'll have to share with someone unless you want your own room"

"pfft dude I want my own room. Give me that key", she snatched it away from him and walked off.

"ok well let's go. Last one to their room is a rotten egg", Adri laughed and ran off as did everyone else. Nate and Lexi took the elevator, Phoebe ran off by herself and Jason stayed behind confused asking himself how you become a rotten egg from running, and Shane and Adri took the stairs.

In the end, Shane and Adri won.

"OH YEAH! PONED", she did the snap.

"yeah yeah whatever", Nate said as he walked up to them.

"let's go in already. I need to potty", Lexi whined and Nate opened the room for her to go use the bathroom.

Shane and Adri's room:

"Holy Shizz this is sweet!", Adri screamed and jumped on the bed.

Shane stood by the door laughing. "yeah it's pretty cool"

"pretty cool? Pretty cool is an understatement", she laughed.

He walked over to the bed and lied down next to her before pulling her close to him. "I love you", he said and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and moved a strand of hair away from his face. "I love you too"

He kissed her softly on her lips and she brought her hand up to his cheek while doing so. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. After a while, they changed positions, Shane hovering over Adri. Her hands running through his hair, brought him closer to her as the long kiss became more passionate. His hands moved down to shirt and began putting his hands up her shirt until he reached her bra.

"Shane?", she mumbled into the kiss.

"hm?", he mumbled back.

"can we not do this right now?"

He broke the kiss and look at her concerned. "why?"

"well I'm just not in the mood"

"you're always in the mood", he laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not right now"

"it's ok with me then", he smiled and she gave him half a smile before looking down. He sensed she was keeping or knew something. "what happened?"

"well I promised I couldn't say anything"

"you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone"

"I…I can't"

"come on Adri. I just want to help"

"I just can't Shane sorry"

He stood up, "what you don't trust me or something?"

"No Shane it's not…"

"you don't trust me do you?", he started raising his voice.

"well after what happened with Bonnie…"

"BONNIE!? WHAT DOES BONNIE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"

"WELL WE ARE TALKING ABOUT TRUST HERE AREN'T WE?"

"SO YOU DON'T TRUST ME WHEN IT COMES TO OTHER GIRLS?"

"NO SHANE I JUST DON'T TRUST HER"

"SHE'S OUT OF MY FREAKING LIFE SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"WHAT MATTERS IS THE FACT THAT SHE KEEPS TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU". At this time she was crying hysterically.

His face softened and he looked at her, "look I'm…"

"don't", she commanded him.

"didn't we talk about this already?"

"we did Shane but I just don't know", she said through tears

They stood their for a while in silence until Shane broke it. "well call me when you do", with that he stormed out of the room.

ah! i bet you're all dying to know what the secret is huh? XD haha! you'll have to wait and find ooouuuttt! lol  
R & R please(: let me know if you have any ideas for what should happen next

xoxo adriii(:


	28. Ch 26

Lovebug Chapter 26

Adri's P.O.V.

What the hell just happened? One minute we're fine and the next I just had to open my big mouth and talk about Bonnie. Urgh. Stupid Adri stupid. Why couldn't I just tell him? I know I can trust him, but right now I just don't know. What Phoebe told me was private. A friend to friend secret. Not even Lexi knows. She only told me and I owe it to her to keep it between us. Now if only Shane would realize that. God that boy is always looking for trouble. Maybe I should go find him and talk to him about it. Yeah I think I'll do that.

I left the room and called Nate. No answer. Oh that's just great. Let me call Lexi.

After a couple of rings she picked up. "hello"

"hey Lexi is Shane with you and Nate?", I asked her.

"actually he's just with Nate. He stormed into the room all pissed off and stuff and told me to leave because he needed to talk with Nate. What's his problem?"

"Urgh it's a long story. I'll tell you later. So are they in your room?"

"yes mam", Lexi replied

"ok thank you. I'll see you soon"

"ok bye". We hung up and walked to the room right next to mine. I was about to knock, but my curiosity got the best of me and I just HAD to listen in. I could hear Shane and Nate talking, mostly Shane of course.

No P.O.V.

"I don't understand why she's freaking bitching at me about Bonnie. I haven't done anything with her to make her not trust me. NOTHING! And if I did, I wish I knew so I can fix it. I hate seeing us fight. It's like excuse me for caring", Shane finished.

"well I think…", Nate was going to continue, but Shane interrupted him and kept talking.

"Nate you know I love her, a lot but I just want her to open up to me. That's all I want. And now, I don't know how to fix this because I don't know what I did. I just want to know what happened because I care. I care a lot and I want her to be able to talk to me when she needs someone to talk to or tell things to. I want to be there, but how am I supposed to do that when she's being distant from me?", he ended looking to Nate as if he asked a question.

Nate was going to respond, but he just continued to talk.

"you know what I think? I think that maybe if I open up more to her, she'll do the same to me. YES! That's it. Ok thanks man let me go talk to her. Bye", Shane turned around to walk out

"your welcome?", Nate replied for the first time during that conversation.

Right when Shane opened the door, he was confronted by his tear stained girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry", Adri cried

He shook his head and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "sh…don't be. It's ok"

"really are you sure? Maybe we should talk about this", Adri told him and wiped her tears.

"yeah you're right come on", he grabbed her hand and they walked into their room. Adri walked over to the bed and sat in the middle of it, her back leaning against the back board. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on it. Shane lied down next to her.

"You can't expect me to tell you everything that goes on. The secret I know was told in confidence and I owe it to that friend to keep it", she looked down at him and he looked up. "I'm sorry I really am. I'll be more open I can promise you that, but what I know is pretty big and my friend doesn't even know how to handle the situation or what to do. I'm not sure why, but lately everything has just been about…sex and I want more then that"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pushed you over the edge like that. You could of just told me when you were ready or if you wanted to so I'm sorry and I promise to be more open with you", Shane smiled and grabbed her hand

"great that's all I ask. Thank you", she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"Phoebe's pregnant", Adri yelled out and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

* * *

OH EM JAY! Phoebe's preggers! i wonder how Jason will take this and everyone else. hm...i haven't thought this far ahead yet.i have a few small teensie weensie idea's but if you have any just please let me know(: again sorry it's so short, but this is all i can write for now because of school and homework and all that boring stuff so yeah... R & R please(:

xoxo adriii(:


	29. Ch 27

Lovebug Chapter 27

"Phoebe's pregnant", Adri yelled out and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"WHAT?", Shane jumped in shock and fell off the bed.

"she's pregnant"

"but…but…WHAT?"

"Shane I think we both know what. She's having Jason's baby", she rolled her eyes.

"OhMyGod! Doe's he know?", Shane asked looking at Adri.

"no she plans on telling him tonight after your concert. This was the secret. She didn't know what to do. She's only in her early 20's and now, she's having a baby. She needed advice on how to tell him, but I didn't know what to tell her. I've never had a kid before so I wouldn't know"

Shane nodded. "wow", he sighed still in shock and sat down.

"Jason wouldn't like leave her would he?", she asked him slowly.

"no. I know Jason and even though he can be a real nut, it's his responsibility and he'll take it"

"ok good", she sighed relieved and he nodded.

"Oh my goodness. You know what I just realized?", Shane said and she shook her head no.

"what would all the fans, paparazzi, our parents think about this? Oh man their not going to like us anymore."

"come on Shane how can you think that? If they truly are your fans, they'd understand it was a mistake. We're all human and we make mistakes and they just happened to make one they can't fix."

"yeah that's true, but our parents oh my god they're going to kill Jason for breaking the promise. OH CRAP! Me 2. What am I going to do Adri?"

"just be honest about it all"

"we're going to be in SO much trouble"

"well it IS your fault"

"how is this my fault?"

"uh you had sex"

"with you!!"

"eh eh not only me must I remind you"

"oh God here we go again and it hasn't even been 30 minutes"

"hey, I'm not picking a fight. I'm just restating the obvious"

He nodded. "ok, but still it wasn't only MY fault"

"technically Shane it wasn't our fault because we were drunk"

"oh great that's another strike for getting trouble…drinking"

"stop worrying so much jeesh", she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"ok", he laughed

"you can't tell ANYONE about this Shane. I'm serious. Not even Lexi or Nate know about this and we're going to keep it that way"

"yes mam understood", he saluted like a soldier and she laughed at him.

"you're so weird", she laughed.

He walked up to her. "yes, but you love it"

"I do? When did I say that?", she told him jokingly.

He looked at her with a hurt expression. "ouch! That hurt"

They laughed. "I love you you weirdo", Adri laughed.

"I love you too", he laughed.

Nate and Lexi:

"what was that all about?", Lexi asked walking into the room.

"just then having their weekly fight"

"ah I see"

"yeah so what do you want to do?", Nate asked her.

"hm…what can we do?"

"we could go look around the place"

"ok sure", they left their room and went down to lobby before exploring the hotel.

"OMG! NATE LOOK! It's an arcade", Lexi clapped.

"ohhhhh let's go play". They ran into the arcade and were the only ones there. They found that weird, but they didn't care. They put in 5 dollars in the machine and got their tokens to play.

"dance dance revolution?", Lexi grinned evilly.

"bring it", Nate replied. They put in their tokens and chose their song.

After finishing their last round, Lexi won.

"oh yeah IN.YOUR.FACE", Lexi explained. "I just believed you got PONED"

"yeah yeah whatever"

"ah don't be mad Mr. Grumpy Gills it's just a game", Lexi teased him.

"I'm not mad ok?"

"uh yeah sure you're not", she rolled her eyes laughing and walked away to play pacman.

Jason and Phoebe:

Phoebe and Jason were lying down watching television when she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"oh god", she exclaimed running into the bathroom. Jason followed

"are you ok Phoebe?", he asked her.

"uh…yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It must have been something I ate"

"oh ok. Do you need anything?"

"nope it's ok thanks anyway"

"ok just let me know", he said and walked back to watch t.v.

"ugh what did I get myself into", she thought to herself putting her hand on her forehead.

* * *

eh sorry for the lack of updates...again and the shortness of the chapters...again, but stupid school has got be and Lexi sooo busy so we can't really update as much or even come up with ideas.so if you have an idea for what happens next please pleaseee tell us.we already know what will happen in the future of the story, but as of now, we have no clue. so yeah please help if you can.

R&R please(:

xoxo adriii(:


End file.
